


Tipped The Galaxy

by BlizzardRose



Series: House Palpatine Anthology [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti-Hero, AntiHero!Palpatine, Assassin!Kylo, Assassin!Rey, Badass Rey, Dark Kylo, Darth Maul Lives, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Force-Sensitive Hux, Force-Sensitive Rey, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Most Everyone's Alive and Happy, Multi, New Jedi Order, Palpatine Has A Bit Of A Smuggler Past, Palpatine Has A Daughter, Palpatine Hauls Rathtars, Prequel Original Character Mash Up, Qui-Gon Lives, Second Galactic Empire, Tell That To Kanjiklub, Unmasked!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlizzardRose/pseuds/BlizzardRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: There would never come a day when the House Palpatine-led Sith would work with the Jedi willingly, or so the galaxy thought until a mysterious Dark Jedi, known to the Jedi as Darth Telligent, started attacking planets. The Sith aren't happy about the situation and this newfound alliance, and nor are the Jedi, and when three ordinary Humans from a world called Jakku get dragged into it are thrust into the heart of the conflict along with a long standing Imperial supporter, Hux, plus a mysterious Mandalorian assassin named Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Am So Much More Than Royal

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Chapter 1 of TIPPED THE GALAXY, sequel to HUNG THE GALAXY! If you're new to the series, read book one first so this AU makes sense! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Wintertime, 7 ABY

Anakin

 

It had been months since the hunt for an ex-Jedi named Saul had begun. It had been months since the Malastare attacks and more attacks had followed on planets like Felucia and a desert planet called Jakku. The New Galactic Empire ruled by House Palpatine still had control over the galaxy.

At my house things were still crazy. Life Day was coming up soon and I was shopping for everyone. Darra Thel-Tanis and my best friend Ferus Olin had their baby due any day now and Padmé and Obi-Wan had been helping them out with planning for that.

My little friend Émilie had turned nine-standard-years-old last season and we all went to her family home on Naboo for festivities that reminded me of the extravagance of court in the Old Empire. Currently, the Imperial family was in the midst of a stay here on Coruscant.

 

Niobi

 

The rest of the galaxy was black and white but we were in screaming color.

I ignited my new red bladed saber that I had figured out how to construct myself even though legends held that only Force users could figure out something of that nature. I had passed on my old orange blade to Aura Sing, my faction co-leader and one of my dearest friends who had once been a Jedi initiate before leaving the Order. I twirled my new weapon in my hands, admiring the firm grip and the crimson of the blade.

I felt a hand on the back of my neck and I deactivated the plasma blade to turn and face Darth Sidious, the monarch of the galaxy and one of the most powerful Force users alive, “Yes this’ll do,’ I said.

“I cannot wait to see it in action,” he said, “perhaps against our rogue Jedi friend Saul.”

“That is, if your Force Drain doesn’t get him first.”

“Ah, but that’s the fun of the Force Drain power. Saul has been under the illusion that the dark side in him is strengthening him and not killing him. It’s the dark side’s form of a Jedi mind trick, but much more potent that it can affect even beings with the strongest of minds. Therefore, I can drain his life force as quickly or slowly as I want,” he explained as I hooked my saber onto the belt of my dress.

“And where does his life force go?” it was a question I had been trying to piece together for months as I had watched the unknowingly (to him at least) dying ex-Jedi attack planets to attempt to grow stronger.

“Some of it resides inside your body, but most of it went to heal our Émilie from her operation and it gives her youthful vitality an extra boost. So you could say she is living off of myself and our friend Saul,” he explained and as I thought about it, it made perfect sense.

“And the Jedi know none of this?”

“No one besides the Sith and you know this. I’ll amuse the Jedi and let them think they’re running this campaign but as it always goes they are my pawns.”

 

Luke

 

“Another attack, there might be,” Master Yoda was saying as I stood before the Council with Anakin presenting evidence I had found about Telligent’s last known location of a remote planet called Jakku that I had never heard of. Jakku had been the site of the last attack a few weeks previous and we were trying to figure out the next target.

“Do you think Naboo is a possible target since it seems to be the throne world of the Empire?” Obi-Wan Kenobi asked from his seat next to Master Dooku. 

“I wouldn’t rule it out; Telligent wants to rule the galaxy and to do that he’ll have to kill the Emperor to have an open path to that,” I said. And Force knew we had already tried that once to bring peace to the galaxy and look where we wound up. “So Naboo might be a hotspot.”

“What about the Temple itself?” Mace Windu, one of the other senior Council members asked.

“I wouldn’t rule that out either unfortunately,” I said honestly.

“Meditate on this, we all must,” Yoda decided.

 

Em

 

I stood on one of the balconies of the Palace with my best friend Bane holding my hand as we looked at the city. The winters on Coruscant were mild and I could be warm enough wearing one of my long nightdresses with an overcoat and ballet slippers. I turned from looking out at the city to see my father come be with us and I ran to him and my mother.

“Your energy level nowadays is amazing, my Bijou,” he said as he lifted me up and held me very close so I could hear his heart beat and my legs locked around him. “You recovered so well from your surgery last spring season, hmm?”

“Oh yes. Dada, when do we get to go back to Convergence?” That was our lake house on Naboo that we spent most of our time at rather than in the Capitol and I loved being at Convergence because it was so calm and pretty there. I rested my head on his shoulder.

“Possibly tomorrow if we can, my sweetest. I think we’re just about done with the things we needed to do on Coruscant.”

 

Obi-Wan

 

The Council was adjourned and I got up from my chair and made my way over to the Grand Master, who was talking to Master Dooku. “Sorry to interrupt Masters, but I was wondering if we’re still working with the Lords of the Sith on this matter,” I said.

“It seems so,” Master Dooku said to me, “although I’m certain Palpatine isn’t too keen on it.”

“The Emperor,” Force that was still odd to say, “will have to cooperate for now though so we can finish Telligent.”

“That may be so, but the fate of the Jedi afterwards still is clouded.”

“Persevere, we will young Obi-Wan. We are Jedi,” Yoda asserted.

“Of course Master.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I carried Em inside to the main throne room spire as Niobi walked beside us and along the way a few of her handmaidens; Uma (who was closest to my daughter), Renée, and Maeve met us, all dressed in the gold hooded robes that signaled them as Em’s staff. Em’s face lit up as she saw some of her handmaidens, who always fawned over my little crown princess, “Will you guys be coming to Naboo with me tomorrow?” she asked them.

“I believe Uma is,” Maeve replied, “you two always have such fun on Naboo it seems Princess Em.”

“It is so much fun!” she said.

When we got to the throne room I sat Em on my lap with her mother as we sat on the throne that looked out over the city. “Let’s take some of our friend Telligent’s life force shall we?” I said to my daughter softly and I reached out to the deserts of Jakku and summoned the dark side, just a bit today, to Coruscant to put it inside the body of my child.

“Does Telligent know you do that Dada?” she asked.

“His mind is clouded now, my sweetest, and it will possibly stay that way.”

I set my hand on Em’s forehead and I felt the dark side zip across the galaxy to present a bit of Lorov Saul’s life essence to me and after placing it securely with Em I sent the illusion of strength and power into the dark Jedi’s mind. It was a game of cat and mouse droid that I could never lose.

 

Telligent

 

The strength.

I could feel it rising.

I remember back when I had first felt it.

I had feared it would mean my own demise, but now…

I know it is making me stronger.

I can sense it.

 

Niobi

Em’s handmaiden Uma brought her some Cassius tea, my daughter’s favorite, and some sweet bread spread with marmalade. Since Em’s full recovery in the summer season Sidious had weaned her off the Cassius tea laced with a sweetened Sith healing potion and gotten her back onto tea sweetened by sugar.

Ever since Em’s recovery from the operation Sidious had done on her he and I usually kept her company at all times except for when she took naps and we could steal a moment away but I personally would never trade that for the galaxy. I was actually convinced that Sidious was Em’s first love, and Bane was her second. “You know, my sweetest, we might actually head back to Convergence now. Would you like that?”

“May we? Oh my goodness Dada.”

“Of course,” he pushed a button on the side of the throne, “Prepare the yacht for takeoff and summon Lord Damask and Lord Dessel,” he said and then rose from the throne with my daughter and I both secure in his grasp.

 

Leia

 

I came home to Padmé’s apartment with Han and everyone was home including Mara Jade, Luke’s serious girlfriend who had been officially living with us since last season. Everyone but Ani (who was cooking something) sat on the couches sipping drinks brought out by our protocol droid, C-3PO.

“What’s for dinner?” I wondered as Luke passed me a glass. Since it was wintertime Ani liked cooking all these stews that were warm and filling.

“Womp rat stew,” Ani said, “Mara’s request.” I smiled at Mara, who had become one of my best friends in such a short time, “And we have blue milk to go with.”

“Force yes,” Luke said, “Hey, have you heard from Obi-Wan since the meeting Ani? What is the Council going to do?”

“No and I don’t know. I hope to the gods that we don’t have to continue to work with the Sith.”

“Sith is dark side right?” Han asked.

“Dark side as fuck,” Ani replied.

 

Luke

 

I could have been hallucinating as I swore I saw Vorena stood at the door to the apartment 3PO had answered with the Emperor who was holding onto Em, who was dressed in a pretty extravagant nightdress like the ones Padmé wore. I took a bit of a step in front of Mara to shield her out of a reflex. “WHAT THE…PERSONAL ATTACK…” Ani couldn’t even finish his exclamation of shock.

“Calm down Anakin. I don’t have much time since we’re off to Naboo soon,” Vorena snapped, “There’s been a Jedi Council meeting today wasn’t there? Still think Telligent is on Jakku?”

“What do you know?” I demanded, “You’re doing a poor job at torturing me if that’s your aim.”

“Surprisingly it’s not. So which one of you peacekeepers is going to Jakku?”

“We haven’t sent anyone.”

“Good. Don’t.”


	2. I Just Set Them Up To Knock Them Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Yay for almost 20 hits!
> 
> Remember, if you're new to the series this is book two so read HUNG THE GALAXY first so this story will make sense!
> 
> Also, here we meet Finn, Rey, and Poe! Stormpilot is an established ship in this fic because I ship it so hard. Also, Finn, Rey, and Poe are probably all in their mid to late 20s age wise and in this AU know each other rather than having just met like in TFA. Later I'm thinking on introducing Hux, but I need a place for him so if you have any ideas go ahead and leave a comment!

Chapter 2

Wintertime, 7 ABY

Darth Plagueis

 

We took off from the landing platform in the Senate apartment building after Sidious and Niobi visited the Skywalker family briefly. Sidious himself piloted through takeoff with Niobi as well as his daughter sitting in his lap and me in the copilot seat. On the ship besides us were Bane and Em’s favorite handmaiden Uma. “Off we go to home my ladies,” he said to them.

“Yay Dada!” Em squealed.

We jumped into hyperspace not long after leaving the Coruscant system and Sidious rose from the pilot seat still holding his companion and daughter with the strength of his much younger self. “Did you tell them?” I asked.

“That our enemy is slowly being ripped from the Living Force? No, much more fun to leave them ignorant. They’re probably going to send someone to Jakku, despite the fact Niobi told Skywalker to not.”

“Of course, not surprising. Jedi do that.”

“They do.”

 

Em

 

As we traveled through hyperspace my father carried us to the throne room the cruiser had recently been outfitted with and sat on the throne with us curled into him so he could rub our backs. I was thinking about how much I couldn’t wait to get back to pretty Naboo and go see my friend Queen Savona, the current monarch. “Are you excited to go to Naboo too, Mama?” I asked my mother.

“Of course, I get much better sleep on Naboo,” she same.

“Me too Mama!”

“Do you both not sleep well on Coruscant?” Dada asked us softly, “I could help if you will let me by telling me, Émilie.” He kissed my hair.

“How?”

“By using the Force my sweetest, like I used to on you to get you to sleep back when you were ill.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sure Savvy will be very excited to see you I’m sure,” my father said, “as will Tift and our other staff. And I know the lake loves you and will be excited to have you swim in it,” I laughed as he kissed my forehead and my droid BB-3 rolled into the room. She was white and pink and the sweetest droid I knew.

“Hi BB-3!” She beeped a hello back and I reached out to touch her dome.

 

Mara Jade

 

I got Ani a glass of water after Luke had calmed him down and gotten him to sit. 3PO was watching the simmering stew as Ani was recovering from the breakdown. His tank’s controlled breathing slowed to a normal rest pace. “Drink this,” I instructed.

“Thank you,” Padmé said to me as I sat back down next to Luke.

“No worries. So are you Jedi going to send someone to this Jakku place where the last attack was?” I asked Luke, thinking he might have lied to the Emperor and Empress in the interest of protecting Jedi business. 

“I’d assume so although Vorena told me not to.”  
“I thought Jedi were obligated to go check things out in a situation of terrorism,’ I said.

“We are, to protect the citizens of the galaxy from threats.”

“Who would you send?”

“If I were on the Council I’d vote to send a Master, one of our best.”

 

Niobi

 

We landed at Convergence as night fell and Sidious carried Em and me off the ship after landing it himself. “Now to bed we go; I can sense both of you are tired,” he said and our entourage walked into the estate behind him like a legion of clones. When we got to the main bedroom our entourage went their own ways after kissing my daughter good night.

Sidious took Em and me to the bath and bathed Em and me and then got us ready for sleep. In the grand Imperial bed he laid us against him on our stomachs so he could rub our backs, “Are you both comfortable?”

“So you put the dark side directly into our spines?” Em asked.

“It’s one of the easiest ways I can give it to you since your spine is full of nerves and connects to your brain. Putting it inside you through your forehead is easiest since it goes directly to the brain, you see?”

“That’s so amazing, Dada. I love you.”

“I adore you, Bijou, now you and Mama need sleep, all right?”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

Bane came in the next morning and took Em for her bath around nine hundred hours after she had woken up about thirty minutes previous and we had laughed about innocent things. 

After she had gone with Bane I let my fingers search for and find Niobi, whose eyes shot open within a second. “Tell me, is it empowering for you to know that within you now you are killing your enemy just by living? Does it delight you that my fingers inside you now are what is killing this rogue Jedi you claim could never handle the darkness and also giving you the energy he is losing?”

“Oh yes Lord Sidious,” she sighed and I felt her body slump against me as she couldn’t resist my surprise pleasuring of her. “You once told me that this here is the easiest route of administration for the dark side,” she said.

“For you it certainly is; my fingers can drive the darkness deeply within you, Niobi my Empress,” she laughed and my implications and her body arched against my fingers within her. I bestowed my lips upon hers and slid my fingers gently from within her to outside her repeatedly.

“Oh Sidious…”

I laughed and mounted her and using our bond I sensed she would be in perfect condition for me to enter and as I drove in I felt how lubricated she was with her own fluids. “I think I might have deceived you my Empress, this is the best way to give you the dark side.”

“Shame on your lie, my Lord.”

 

Poe Dameron

 

Life on Jakku was hard these days, especially after the attack a few weeks ago. Town was still in shambles and everyone was shell shocked. Something of this nature happening on remote Jakku was about a one-in-a-million shot and I doubted the Jedi even knew where Jakku was.

If I could find the time to get to Coruscant one day soon I would go to the Jedi and have them send help. There’s only so much one guy can do to help rebuild a planet after a random attack no one saw coming and quite frankly was strategically idiotic according to my buddy Finn who was somewhat of an amateur strategist.

Sometimes I doubted what I knew.

 

Em

 

I was delighted to hear the door to the washroom open and have my father, dressed in blue regal robes, come in and kneel at the tub. He kissed my forehead and took the cup from Bane, “Hi Dada!”

“How are you this fine sunny morning, my sweetest?” he asked as the suds in my hair were washed away and then he helped me to my feet and his hands felt the pulse on my neck, “Is your beloved Bane taking care of you?”

“Yes! I love you Bane.”

“As I you,” my massive friend said and he kissed my forehead as my father brought a soft washcloth to my skin. I laughed when it touched the scar that was right below my belly button from the surgery to stop my bleeding. My mama had one too but hers was buried inside her.

“Your life force is so strong, I can feel it,” he told me, “ever since I started to drain our Dark Jedi friend you and your mother have new and bursting energy, hmm?”

“Or that and your skill as a healer, Dada.”

He laughed, “Oh my sweet Émilie you will have the best care in the galaxy as long as you and I live,” the washcloth was replaced with a cup so the soap could be washed away and when it was Dada effortlessly lifted me and wrapped a warm towel around me. 

 

Rey 

 

Today I got three quarters of a portion for what I had brought to town from my last trip scavenging for the first time in four days. Sometimes the owner would run out of food and turn us away so we’d worry about whether we’d get a next meal. After getting my portion from the stand that somehow was still intact after the attack I trudged through the town that looked almost post apocalyptic with debris everywhere and some people laying in streets even though they weren’t dead.

My only friends (who I considered my only family) on Jakku, an amateur strategist and clone trooper enthusiast called Finn and a pilot named Poe, said that there was no way the Empire knew this place existed – we were so far from anything they knew of in the galaxy.

To say life on Jakku was misery was an understatement.

 

Telligent

 

The dark side was calling to me.

Ryloth it said.

Next target.

So it shall be the will of the Force.

 

Leia

 

Han and I went to lunch with everybody at a diner called Hibiscus owned by our friend Ina, a purple skinned female of the peaceful Twi’lek species. I was holding Han’s and Anakin’s hands when we walked in. “Hey guys!” Ina said, “Sit anywhere you want.” The Holo-Net was on the projectors and currently showing some beautiful pictures of Princess Em.

“What’s good, Ina?” Ani asked as we sat down at a booth with Han, him, and me on one side and Mara, Padmé, and Luke on the other. “Have you heard about Jakku?” a few days ago, Ani had sung one of his songs about Jakku. 

“It’s been everywhere,” she said as she pulled up a stool to sit on and one of the waiter droids brought us some blue milk. “It’s concerning. What will the Jedi do? Don’t you guys handle that sort of thing?”

“The Empress gave me strict orders to tell the Council not to,” my brother said before a sip of milk.

“What the hell? You’re in with the Empress?”

“I don’t know. And yeah, wanna trade lives with me?”

 

Niobi

 

I dressed for the day in a black and red dress and some of my favorite combat boots with my hair in a simple braid. As I was getting ready my childhood friend from back home on Bordal, Rogan, called my personal device, “Hey,” I answered, “What’s up?”

“Just got to the med-center for morning rounds. Azalea is pregnant again, did we tell you?”

“No! Wow, that’s lovely. Congratulations! When is she due?”

“Next fall season.”

“Wow!” In truth, I could never imagine myself going through the horror of pregnancy again so better Azalea than me.

“Thought I’d call to tell you really quickly, but I’m needed now so I’ll call you later. When will you be on world next?”

“I’m not sure, things have been crazy with my latest assignment for work so I hope soon. Real quick Ro, what do you know about the planet Jakku?”

“Jakku? A fair bit actually.”

“This is why I like you. Call me when you can so we can talk.” I ended the call and took my device in my hand and left the bathroom.


	3. Anticipated Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So here is the third chapter of TtG! I'm so glad you are enjoying it as much as I am! Remember this is book two so if you're new to this series read Hung the Galaxy first!

Chapter 3

Wintertime, 7 ABY

Aura Sing

 

Fucking hell I thought as I loaded one of my blasters after unjamming it. In my headquarters, that were actually the apartments of the former faction leader Slain, I had the projector turned on so I could see the camera our newest member Amery Thierry had hidden close to Saul’s camp. As I watched, my comm buzzed.

“Sing,” I answered.

“I’ve encountered a scavenger called Rey who I think could be of use to us,” Amery Thierry’s voice said, “She knows the terrain well.”

“Get close to this Rey then. Befriend her. Her knowledge could be an asset.”

“Of course, Madame Sing.”

“Excellent. Report back tonight after interacting with this Rey person.”

 

Padmé 

 

After lunch I went back to the Jedi Temple with my family and headed to go see Darra to check on her. Her baby boy, who was to be named Caliph Thel-Tanis Olin, was due any day now and Darra hoped he’d arrive on Life Day. My friend Siri Kenobi, Obi-Wan’s wife met me there. “How’s Darra?”

“She’s doing good today, much better than she has been these last few days. Will the Emperor make the delivery?”

“I’m not sure but that’s a back-up-plan if Master Che is away by some fluke.”

“And if the Emperor can’t make it?”

“There is apparently a plan for that but I’m not sure who the backup is,” I said as Darra came into the foyer, her big belly bouncing as she moved. Her ginger hair was pulled behind her in a bun and by how tired she seemed I could tell she was in the final days of pregnancy.

“Hi guys! Sorry I was laying down. Caliph has been kicking a lot today.”

“When does Master Che think you’ll be due?” I asked, “She said around Life Day right?” Which was next week mind you, so the chances of Palpatine being here in the event of Master Che being away were slim to none in consideration of the fact they had left yesterday. I wondered if Obi-Wan could fill in…

 

Finn

 

I came home to the hut (could you call it a house?) built on the outskirts of the town. My boyfriend Poe and our friend Rey who lived with us were both home. “Hi,” Rey got to her feet and tossed me my portion of bread that we rationed from Rey’s scavenging parts in exchange. 

“Thanks,” I said taking a seat next to Poe and took his hand after giving him a kiss hello. Poe and I had been together for about two years now and when we had been stranded on Jakku last year after a ship crash we had met and befriended the scavenger, Rey, and she had us move into her hut so here we were: three beings trying to eat and figure things out.

“Can you two get more adorable?” Rey wondered.

“Sorry Rey.”

“It’s cool, but warn me beforehand if you guys are going become one with the Force or whatever funny sex euphemism is used these days,” she said. Rey was the blunt friend in our group; she often likened me and Poe to human sweet rolls and wasn’t wrong. And boys, she’s single.

“Will do,” Poe sent a smirk my way.

“Town’s awful isn’t it?” Rey said tearing off a slice of her roll, “And the fucking Empire doesn’t know where we are.”

“Not that they give a fuck anyway,” Poe said.

 

Niobi

 

I took Damask out behind the house to talk about this whole ‘Saul dying because of the Force’ thing, “It seems in time Émilie will have her first indirect kill,” he said as we got out into the field, “Because if you think about it, she is the one who’s killing him and doing so by just living. And if there’s one thing I know about Darth Sidious it’s he’ll do anything to keep her alive.”

“He would,” I agreed, “I wouldn’t be surprised if that the moment he finally decides to kill Saul comes right as Em stops growing.”

“It’s not impossible, I’ve heard of Sith using the Force Drain power to weaken enemies overtime as a popular form of long-term torture. Is he still on Jakku?”

“Aura Sing has come in contact with a scavenger on planet by the name of Rey who knows the terrain well, and if Saul relocates from Korriban to remote Jakku to avoid the eyes of the Jedi Order it might be his smartest choice yet.”

“Who is this Rey? A no one?”

“All I know of her is that she is a scavenger, nothing more.”

 

Em

 

Bane knelt at my feet and he held my hands as my father massaged my shoulders. “How long is the Dark Jedi we’re tracking going to live, Dada?” I had heard that I was living because of him somehow so I wondered if I should thank him for it before he dies. 

“No, Bijou, he is far too pretentious to accept your thanks and he should be nonetheless honored that he is keeping you alive,” he explained as he rubbed circles into my shoulder blades and kissed my hair. “Our friend Saul and I are both honored to keep you alive. As for Saul, he might possibly live for seventeen-standard-years, until your twenty-eighth year, or for five minutes, it depends.”

“On what?”

“On how much energy I take from him at a given time. Some days I take very little and then other days I take quite a bit.”

“Like how I can have only bits of the dark side?”

“Exactly like that, you are so smart,” he said and I squeezed one of Bane’s hands that I was holding. I loved this, having some of my favorite beings in the galaxy to take care of me. “Bijou, we found another Sith alive and he would like to meet you. His name is Maul.”

“Where is he?”

“On his way to Naboo, as it seems, and will be here soon to see you.”

 

Maul

 

My ship landed on the planet Naboo in the yard of a vast estate. Lord Sidious had commissioned me here after finding me alive and reconstructing me to work with a faction of assassins run by a woman close to him. I jumped from my fighter and my prosthetic legs encased in boots moved easily.

I was led in to the estate by a red robed guard and brought before my old Master, on whose lap sat a beautiful female Human child who looked like the angels who lived on Iego. Her dark curly hair fell over her shoulders and she wore a white dress with long sleeves and little slippers on her feet. In her face I saw a reflection of Lord Sidious that was impossible to deny. Little dots of beauty were painted symmetrically on her cheek.

Standing to my Master’s side was Lord Bane, a legendary Sith I recognized from holocrons, as well as Vorena, the woman I technically worked for now. I dropped to one knee before the beautiful child, “Crown Princess Émilie Rose,” I greeted her as one of her small hands left her father’s and placed in mine. I bestowed a kiss on the hand with the smooth skin.

“You’re Maul,” she said, “Dada said you wanted to meet me.”

“Yes, I have come to join your service team if that’s all right,” I told her.

“Are you a Sith Healer?” she asked of me curiously. I knew Sith Healers came few in a millennia and I was not chosen to possess those gifts.

“No, ma belle, I am not as gifted as your father. But I will protect you.”

 

Anakin

 

At the Temple I caught up with Ferus Olin, my best friend ever (although we for some reason had hated each other as Padawan learners way back). Ferus was working on fixing something and he looked up as he saw me, Gerus had hair my color but shorter and with a light gold streak in it and he wore traditional Jedi robes unlike my darker ones. “Hey Ani. What’s up?”

“You want to crawl through the vent system? Been a while since we’ve done that and I wonder who we can spy on.”

“Have I ever turned that down before?” he asked.

“I hope even after you become a responsible human being that you don’t. Let’s fucking go,” I strapped my tank to my back and we snuck to the vents. 

 

Dooku

 

A question that always crossed my mind about the Order was if you didn’t throw shade at your former Master or Padawan (once they became a Knight) were you two even paired for however long? As I walked through the halls of the Temple holding Jocasta’s hand I heard a voice in my ear; “Where’s my holocron bitch?”

“It’s been missing for seasons now. Force, I didn’t know you could jump that high,” I didn’t even look at the Grand Master, “aren’t you like ten thousand years old?” Another thing was as a Padawan you’d inevitably pick up on some of your Master’s mannerisms and Yoda’s wit had rubbed off.

“What if I just did this shit to you for the rest of your life Dooku? Always on your shoulder.”

“You already do, Yoda.”

 

Mara Jade

 

That night Luke and I went out to one of the fancy restaurants the Upper Levels had to offer. I wore one of my dress robes that Padmé had given me with my hair up in a stylish bun – a look I rarely did. I held Luke’s hand as we’d walked into the place and everyone had his or her eyes on us in awe, but we managed to have a nice dinner nonetheless.

Even though I lived primarily with my new second family, I maintained my apartments in case I wanted to sneak away by myself or with Luke for a while. So after dinner that was our destination; when we arrived Luke carried me to the couch and knelt beside me, “Mara I love you.”

“I love you too Luke,” I said as he picked me up and carried me to my room. A thing I loved about Luke was that he was always so sweet in situations like this: he’d only care about me and how I was feeling no matter how many times I reminded him that he was in this too. As his hands trailed over me, untying my dress I shivered. It was wintertime after all.

“Mara? What is it? You can tell me,” his lips were at my hair and he spoke with concern that was so Luke.

“It’s winter. I gods-damn hate winter,” I said, “too cold for me.” He laughed.

“Well lucky for you I can warm you up with the Force.”

“I bet you can, farm boy.”

 

Em

 

After kissing Bane, Plagueis, and my new friend Maul goodnight my father lifted me into his arms along with Mama and carried us to bed. The grand Imperial bed had these warm deep red covers I adored and when I was wrapped up in them sitting in my father’s lap I was so happy. “Deep breaths for me, Bijou, so we can listen to your lungs hmm? How about holding my other hand?”

I breathed deeply for Dada and Mama held my hand, “I like Maul,” I said to my father, “can he stay?”

“As you wish. Maul adores you, as do all Sith. I can see that our Dark Jedi friend’s life force within you is helping you breathe better, it makes your lungs stronger but for now it’s overpowered by my powers that are working for you.”

“Can your powers keep me alive longer than the Dark Jedi before I’m twenty-eight?” I asked.

“My powers can sustain you indefinitely.”

I giggled and leaned back and he helped me cover my shoulders with the blanket. I still held onto both my parents’ hands as my father put me into a sleep and I imagine he caught my head as it lolled and my eyes closed.

 

Niobi

 

I was thinking about sleeping when a message on my device from Thierry distracted my train of thought; I have interacted with the scavenger Rey, Your Majesty. Oh Force yes. I grabbed the device and messaged back; And? I had been thinking about this Rey – who was she? Was she native to the planet? Had she seen Saul?

I found out she lives with two other Humans, one is a pilot. If she lived with a pilot maybe he could bring her to me so I could meet this mysterious Rey. Slip her pilot friend the coordinates to Naboo and make sure they come here, I’m intrigued to meet them. Tell them the Empress will make arrangements to accommodate them.

Yes, Your Majesty

I locked the device and smiled. Sidious shifted me back onto my side and I rested my head on his shoulder and his hand made deep circles into my lower back. “When will they arrive?” Sidious asked.

“I’m not sure.”

“Let me handle that, if you will.”


	4. Tell Us All You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is the next chapter! Finally Finn, Poe, and Rey get dragged into things and things are about to get interesting! Also, happy anniversary to my fave prequel Revenge of the Sith!

Chapter 4

Wintertime, 7 ABY

Rey

 

I didn’t know there was this much green and beauty in the whole galaxy I thought as the transport Poe had bought this morning for dirt cheap even by Jakku standards landed near a large estate. It looked like the place was heavily guarded by beings covered in red and at the entrance stood some Humans, a Muun, a Zabrak with the Imperial family I knew from pictures on the Holo-Net we barely received.

“Let’s go,” I decided and I hopped out of the ship followed by my friends who held hands (gods they were so adorable it made me sick) as we walked up the steps with me in front of them. “Your Majesty,” I said hoping I sounded formal, “thank you for the audience.” I bowed to them both and Finn and Poe followed suit.

“It’s nice to finally put a face to a name,” the Empress said. She was even more beautiful in person than in pictures with soft curls and dressed elegantly. I looked at the little princess in the arms of the Emperor and she smiled at me.

“Hi! I’m Émilie, but if you want you can call me Em,” she said reaching out to take my hand which I gave to her.

“I’m Rey,” I said, “and these are my friends Finn and Poe.” Princess Em smiled at them and we were led into a large sitting room, probably a hundred times the size of the hut I lived in on Jakku. The sights of the room were almost as beautiful as the planet itself.

The Emperor sat himself, the Empress, and Princess Em on the throne in the center of the room and we were directed to a couch softer than anything I’d felt before. I couldn’t help but run my fingers over the material it was so soft. “Thank you for making the journey,” the Empress said, “I trust you’ve interacted with Amery Thierry in the past few days?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. She seemed interested to learn about Jakku since as I understand it, we are a remote system.”

“Yes. To be frank, I had never heard of your system until the attack.”

“That’s unsurprising since most on Jakku live humdrum existences to say the least. The jurisdiction of the Empire does not reach us.”

 

Anakin

 

That morning I got up and Leia was up. Padmé was sleeping, Solo had gone home last night and Mara and Luke were somewhere. Leia was over by the coffee when I came in and was getting herself a cup, “Morning,” she said, “Coffee is here. Do you need a new filter in your tank?”

“Padmé put in a new one last night,” I said, “Is Solo coming over today or does he have work?” He worked at this really cool shop that sold ships and pretty much any part to a ship you could think of.

“I think he was work until nightfall and then will be coming.”

“Where did Luke and Mara go?”

“Probably to her house or to see Ina last night after they went to dinner. I bet they’ll be back today.”

“We should go look for them!” 

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

“I did not think so,” I said as I listened to the scavenger talk. Neither of her companions had spoken since they had arrived other than greetings and I found in their minds that the scavenger Rey was the leader of the group with the strongest mind of the three. As we talked, I held my companion and daughter close.

“Were you close to town on the day of the attack?” Niobi asked the scavenger.

“I had just left when I heard the screams. Some kind of massive sandstorm erupted and next I knew the town looked like a bomb had exploded all over it. People were dead, some dying, and others were hurt I was told.”

“Were either of you in town?” Niobi asked the scavenger’s companions.

“I was on the outskirts and saw the explosion of sand erupt,” Poe Dameron sad, “and I ran to see about finding Finn and Rey.”

“Did you know who did it?”

“No.”

“Because we do. And I can assure you that he might not live much longer.”

 

Em

 

As we talked to my new friends Rey, Poe, and Finn my father rubbed my shoulders and spoke into my hair softly. I held hands with my Bane who stood beside the throne along with Plagueis and my new protector Maul. When I heard Poe say he could fly anything I asked about speeders. I loved flying in speeders with Dada who had won races when he had been younger. 

“Can you fly speeders?” I asked Poe. 

“I love speeders,” he said, “before being stranded on Jakku I would fly them all the time.”

“I’ve never been to Jakku. Farthest out I’ve been is Bordal where Mama and I once lived for a while. Have you ever been to Naboo?”

“It’s my first time here,” Poe said, “I have been to Coruscant though.”

“Have you ever been here Rey?”

“This is my first time away from Jakku, it is my home like Naboo is yours Princess Em.”

 

Luke

 

We stopped at Ina’s diner for breakfast the next morning. She was already there and had her purple lekku tied back and was wearing a shirt that had the logo of Hibiscus, the diner, on it. “What’s good family?” she asked as she came to sit by us at our table. 

“Everything’s good in my world,” I said as a cup of coffee was brought over for each of us. Since Ina owned the joint she would often eat with us and get us free food, which was fantastic. “What’s the Holo-Net saying today?”

“Usual: ‘what are the Jedi gonna do about this attacker guy?’, obsessing over Princess Émilie, etc.” She ticked these off on her fingers. “What’s the big deal with Princess Émilie besides her family anyway?”

“The public just loves her,” I said, “people are fascinated by royalty, maybe. Or that’s what Leia said.”

“Is Leia still the Princess of New Alderaan?” Mara wondered.

“I think so. I don’t think the Organa’s have a child of their own, so maybe she is. I know her adoptive mother wants to meet me.”

 

Poe Dameron

 

As I sat holding Finn’s hand my eyes couldn’t help but wander around the room. It was the ritziest room I had seen, maybe in my life, and I was careful to not get too close to anything. As we talked with the Imperials Rey took control and Finn or I might interject something occasionally. 

The Imperial Princess, who sat on the lap of the Emperor, smiled at me a lot after we had talked about the ships I could fly. Like everything else in the room she was nothing short of perfect and looked exactly like I imagined a porcelain doll to look like but more beautiful than anything I could conjure up.

“Thank you for your time, Your Majesties,” Rey said at last and that brought me back into the room from my thoughts. 

“Can Rey and her friends stay Dada?” the Princess asked the Emperor, “I like them. If you guys can stay maybe we can fly a lot!”

“Perhaps, Bijou. We will see.”

 

Padmé 

 

That morning I got a call just as I woke up, “Amidala,” I answered my device as I rolled out of bed. Siri Kenobi’s voice was on the other line.

“Hi. Yeah. So, um, Darra’s water broke like all the way just now. I’m with her now and you’ll never guess? Master Che just left yesterday on a mission to some remote system. So, long story short, we’re fucked. Obi and I are with her and Ferus in their apartments.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” I said, “I’ll be there as soon as I can,” I hung up the call, thinking of how much time I might have. I didn’t even bother changing clothes from my simple hospital gown I had worn on Polis Massa. My mind was on autopilot as I shoved my feet into some white boots and put on a bra under my gown and threw my hair up. I ran out of the room after grabbing my lightsaber from my nightstand’s first drawer.

“Come on Ani we have to go to the Temple. Darra is in labor. Call Luke to get him there. You coming Leia?”

“Sure,” she said, “Who else is going to keep him level-headed?” she nodded to Anakin, who might not have seen.

“Who’s going to deliver the baby? Master Che is off world,” Ani said.

“I don’t know.”

 

Anakin

 

We sped to the Temple in an airbus and as we got there my comm buzzed, “This is Anakin, and I’m kind of busy now so I can’t talk.” I nearly collapsed when the voice on the other line spoke, but somehow I kept up with Leia and Padmé. 

“Shut up and listen to me Lord Vader,” Palpatine snapped, “As even you might figure out I can’t get there for four hours so if you keep Thel-Tanis calm and such as she labors you give me time to get there and save your asses. The Force might expedite labor so I might not get there in time.’  
“Send help,” I said; his words having gone right through me.

“Force damn it. I’m leaving now.”

“Thank the Force,” I said and shut off the comm as we raced up to the lodging section of the Temple. Padmé opened the door and poor Darra was on her knees. 

“Where are the Halls of Healing from here?” she asked.

“This way,” Obi-Wan said and he stood up with Darra in his grasp as she whimpered. Siri dragged Ferus, whose face had lost all color.

 

Darth Bane

 

Sidious apparently had to leave on an urgent errand so he left Niobi in charge. The visitors were escorted to guest rooms on the side of the house where the staff slept by Royal Guards as Sidious boarded his personal shuttle with no staff accompanying him. I held Em up after he had kissed her goodbye, “Can I come Dada?” she asked.

“Oh I wish you could, my sweetest, but not this time. Perhaps you and I can venture to Theed soon just us, hmm?”

“Don’t kill him without me,” Niobi said to him, referring to Plagueis.

“It’ll be just like old times,” the Muun said with false enthusiasm.

“No promises,” Sidious said right before the shuttle doors closed and it took off into the sky. We watched it disappear before Niobi had our party go back inside. Niobi took a seat on Sidious’ throne. 

“So, I’m thinking that we can really use the knowledge of our guests,” she said, “and I don’t think they need to be on Jakku to help us since Amery Thierry is there scouting out the planet presently. I think Sidious has plans to put Rey in Em’s service and perhaps put Dameron in a piloting position for us.”

“And Finn? I understand he and Dameron are linked romantically?” I said.

“We’ll find something for him.”

 

Leia

 

We rushed Darra to the Halls of Healing and I held Anakin’s hand as we ran to help him along as he was still in shock that he was going to have to be the hero of the day. Once there, Luke met us. “Thank the Force,” Padmé said, “Here, put her on the floor.”

I was shocked to hear Ani speak up, “Put her on all fours. In that book it says it helps if the baby is big or going to come out backwards. Guys, I read a book! You okay Darra?” he asked after her face had scrunched up and relaxed about half a minute later as Luke helped her into the position Ani had said.

“Not sure. Ask me again later,” she said as Padmé tied up her hair for her. “Where’s Master Che?”

“She and the healers had to go on a relief mission, possibly to Jakku,” Obi-Wan said calmly, “But don’t panic: we’re here with you.”

“You’ll be okay,” I promised Darra. 

“Okay,” she breathed, “Ferus?”

“He’s coming around,” Siri informed the laboring Jedi, “He’s just being a bit of a dumbass.”

“Or a first time father,” Anakin interjected, “I was like that.”

“Shut the hell up Ani,” Padmé said playfully annoyed.

 

Niobi

 

Rey and her companions came back into the main room after freshening up and changing into clothes we had provided for them. Bane and Maul were outside playing with Em in the fields. “Thank you for the clothes, Your Majesty,” Rey said as she walked into the main room where I was standing over a map of Jakku and a map of everything known to be south of the Rishi Maze.

“You’re welcome. Your assistance is very valuable to the Empire,” I told her, “How many cities are on Jakku that you know of?”

“Three, I think. We’re located near the capitol but I always assume there has to be at least three cities on planet. Some beings live so far out that trekking to the capitol for food regularly seems impossible.”

“And have you ever seen this person?” I showed her a holographic photo of Saul taken back when he was a Jedi.  
“I think Finn might have seen him once, you could ask him. His memory is excellent,” she informed me.

“Come here, Finn, I need to see if you might know someone I’m looking for.”


	5. Help Us, Palpatine... You're Our Only Hope / I Can Work A Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling generous today so I'm double posting!
> 
> Also in this chapter we get to finally meet Darra and Ferus' son, Caliph Thel-Tanis Olin so welcome him to this insane galaxy, shall we?

Chapter 5

Wintertime, 7 ABY

Darth Plagueis

 

“WHAT THE EFF? PERSONAL ATTACK! THIS IS WORSE THAN ENDOR GUYS!” Anakin Skywalker screamed as he saw me and Sidious walk into the room. I shrugged and reached out with the Force to assess the situation. It told me that Thel-Tanis was already almost fully dilated and that things were progressing nicely with its help. Thel-Tanis was now lying down, and screaming frequently.

“Calm down Lord Vader,” Sidious snapped, ‘you’re lucky I’m here now.” I got on my knees at the female Jedi’s knees and Sidious put his hand on her forehead. “I’d guestimate we’re about twenty minutes from Stage II. We’ll just let the Force guide it.”

“Are we using a lightsaber or the Force if it comes to that?” I dropped my tone to a whisper so the Jedi couldn’t hear.

“Neither. I’ve got something far better.”

“Of course you do.” I rolled my eyes.

 

Luke

 

Even though I had my eyes closed to help me tap into sending light side vibes to Darra to help her as her contractions grew I heard Anakin’s exclamation of shock at Palpatine’s arrival. My eyes snapped open: Anakin was on the floor behind Darra’s head; Obi-Wan was still beside Darra as I was, 

As Mara says, this went from zero to a hundred real quick. Darra screamed loudly and I was brought back from my thoughts, “OH GODS, OH GODS, OH FORCE!” Darra cried out.

“Seventy seconds,” Padmé called out with her device in her hand timing the contractions I think, “this shit is about to get real.” I saw Ani get up out of the corner of my vision and make his way back to sitting behind Darra’s head. Siri pushed the drained Ferus forward.

“This is your problem, go help your Force damn girl,” she snapped.

I don’t know who was more terrified: Darra who was breathing heavily or Ferus who had just taken her hand. “How dilated is she?” Obi-Wan asked. Those words made little sense to me but I bet Obi-Wan could understand whatever response was thrown out. 

“It’s looking about nine,” the Muun called Damask told us. I wondered how long that gave us. “So we should reach Stage II within the next ten minutes.”

Does that mean this was almost over?

 

Anakin

 

“I WILL FUCK YOU UP! YOU WANNA GO?” I screamed from across the room at Palpatine, who had just thrown me aside with a flick of his finger after I had said something about Sith happening. 

At that moment Darra screeched loudest of all, “MOTHERFUCKING FORCE! GET HIM OUT!” I had to bet if my eardrums might have been ruptured than Obi-Wan was deaf now since he was kneeling beside her, and Luke too. Padmé looked at us.

“You heard the woman.”

 

Niobi

 

Tift brought out finger foods for my guests and me as he was preparing the meal of the evening. The scavenger Rey, the pilot Poe Dameron, and Finn had changed clothes after settling into guest quarters. I had changed into a dinner gown made of black lace that trailed behind me and the tops of my hair were tied back and rouge on my lips.

Em was dressed in one of her aqua nightdresses that looked like a regal dress and her curls fanned out behind her as she held Bane’s hand and Maul’s. “Dinner should be soon,” I announced to everyone.

“Yay Mama,” Em said and hugged me. “It’s just like back when we lived on Bordal, you and me.”

“It kind of is, isn’t it?’ I said.

“Will Dada be back to hang on to us tonight? He doesn’t sleep at all so maybe he can.” My device went off as she spoke and I handed it to Em. “Hello?”

“Do you know that even across the stars your Dada can read your mind, Bijou?” I had never seen Em’s face light up as it did then. My child loved Sidious almost as much as he her. “But here is what you must do for me: eat a good bit for Bane and I will be there in time for you to sleep.”

“Okay Dada.”

 

Em

 

I ate well at dinner and talked to all my new friends that had come. I liked Rey’s hair and I wanted her to do mine like that too and I wanted to fly like Poe. Finn seemed like a human sweet roll and had really pretty dark skin that I liked the color of and he seemed to love Poe a lot.

After dinner I was getting ready for heading to sleep with Mama when hands set on my shoulders and I squealed as I threw my arms around my father in shock. “You came,” I said. He laughed and kissed my forehead and then swept a hand over it gently before lifting me up gently to carry me to the grand Imperial bed with Mama in his other arm.

“Did you eat enough, my sweetest?” he asked as we snuggled into bed and I reached for his hand and squeezed it. Back in spring season I had asked if he could never leave me if he didn’t have to and I thought this time he had to so I wanted to make up for lost time. “I can sense fullness in your mind. And tiredness too, mm?”

Blankets were drawn over me gently and I looked back up at Dada, “Next time I want to come.”

“And so you will,” he said and then said, “but now we must get you some sleep, mustn’t we?”

“Yes, Dada,” I said and I closed my eyes, “I missed you.”

“I missed my favorite little girl in the galaxy.”

“I love you so much.”

 

Siri Kenobi

 

I’m mentally drained, just so you know.

Even though I hadn’t had a baby the experience of watching Caliph Olin’s birth was traumatic in itself and coming home to my puppy was the best relief I’d ever felt. We had left the Olin’s after Ferus had cut the cord with his lightsaber and the Emperor had left, insisting we all leave Darra to rest. Currently Soara Antana, her former Master, was with them.

“Force, after that I need some sleep or a shot of whiskey or maybe a good scream,” I said as I kissed Jedi on the head.

“I can agree there darling,” Obi said, “shall we go to bed after such a long day that has drained us both considering the fact that we will not be sleep deprived.”

“I’m with you there.”

 

Anakin

 

That night I brought shots and sweet wine at the store for celebrating this happy occasion with my family like this was our baby. I popped the bottle of sweet wine open and poured everyone a glass, “To Caliph Olin,” I raised my glass.

“Caliph Olin,” everyone echoed and drank. I was honestly glad the whole thing was over because I now had images sewn into my mind I could never forget even if I tried to. Darra’s screams, Luke on the floor like he had been on the Death Star II, and the blood that coated Palpatine’s hands.

“So what’s next Skywalker’s?” I asked as we sat around drinking and eating some food I had picked up on the way home from the Temple. Mara and Han had met us here at the apartment and had beaten us home from the Temple.

“Life Day,” Mara threw out.

“I’m in favor of no one close to us ever having another baby,” Luke said.

“Well, you know what I say, unless you really want one, don’t,” Padmé said as she sipped her drink. 

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

As my beloved Em and Niobi slept all that night I gently dug my fingers into their spines and stroked their curls. I attached Niobi’s life force to mine as well so I could monitor her vitals just like I did my daughter and they both breathed like Anakin the entire night- breaths controlled as the air came in and out of their lungs.

Em woke up around nine-hundred-thirty and she laughed as I kissed her forehead. Niobi and I had been up for a while and she was weaving her fingers through our daughter’s pretty curls as my own hands bore into the child’s fragile hips: “Your hair is so beautiful, Emmy. Would you mind if we traded?”

“That’d be silly Mama! I want to trade with Rey; she has such pretty hair too. What will she do for the Empire?”

“She is helping me and Auntie Aura with a mission now and when that’s over she might be a good spy or something like you will be a good Lady of the Sith,” Niobi explained.

“Can you be a Lady of the Sith too Mama? You have a lightsaber that’s red.”

“Sadly, I can’t because I am not strong with the Force like you and your Dada are, but I’ll be okay.”

 

Rey

 

I woke up in the room I had been given at the estate the next morning I a panic because for a moment I had forgotten where I was. Then I remembered coming to see the Emperor and Empress and I thought that it was ironic that Poe, Finn, and I were possibly going to be conscripted into Imperial service despite our known distaste for the regime. I imagined that the Emperor could read minds so I bet he knew that.

I got up and tied my hair back into three buns and changed into another tunic and pair of pants I found already in the large closet. There was nothing extravagant in there and for that I thanked the gods; I was never much a fan of fashion. If it was functional and comfy I was all about it.

A knock on my door startled me after I had dressed and I raced to get it. Poe stood there in his tan jacket and new pants, “I was offered a piloting job for the Imperial family, it’ll pay better than what I was doing on Jakku.”

“And Finn?”

“I don’t know. The Emperor offered me the job and the salary was one I couldn’t refuse. He offered you a job too, or he said he was going to.”

“Doing what?”

“I don’t think they need a scavenger but I think he wanted you to see abut working with the company that sponsors the project of the Empress’ that she needs information about Jakku for.”

“We’re working for the Empire is what you’re saying?”

“We’re working for the Empire.”

 

Em

 

Dada carried me to the fresher and I clung onto him, hoping somehow that might make up my lost time. “Bijou, listen to me,” he said so softly, “I won’t leave without you again. You know, we should go run out in the fields, just you and me and have a day to ourselves.”

“Wouldn’t Mama be left out?”

“I bet Mama would actually appreciate having time to work on her own endeavors,” he said. After my bath I was dressed in a coral pink dress that complimented his red robes and Dada put my hair in a waterfall. We went to the speeder and Dada put me in and we sped to the fields near the bottom of the hill that Convergence sat on.

My father lifted me from the speeder and set me on his back like I was his backpack. My legs locked and he said, “Have you ever felt like you were flying when you were actually on the ground, my Émilie?” He took off running throughout the fields with my hair whipping behind me. I had no idea Dada was this fast; he certainly didn’t look it when you first saw him.

“How can you run so fast, Dada?”

“You know how the dark side is sustaining you? It’s also sustaining me, as well. With it I’m much faster and stronger than Humans without it. But some people do not believe it you see, like your friend Luke.”

“Why not?”

“Because they don’t know that the dark side is indeed stronger.”


	6. Death Star III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I made an important choice about this series last night and for all you Reylo shippers I've decided to try writing it! Klo/Ben will be introduced in a few chapters so be patient younglings! But when he arrives I promise all the Reylo feels!

Chapter 6

Wintertime, 7 ABY

Niobi

 

Thierry called me to inform me that while she had been in town Saul had collapsed. Of course Jakku was too poor a system to have any med-centers and that no one could figure out why. I told her that I knew exactly why and that he would recover and that it wouldn’t hinder her mission to spy on him. 

I hung up the call to meet Rey, Finn, and Poe in the main room. I had decided Finn would be a good general since Poe dropped the hint his lover liked strategic games and Finn was to be assigned to a clone battalion immediately. Currently the clones were dispersed throughout the galaxy surveying worlds we had determined were attack hotspots and engaged in combat against Saul’s minions that consisted of what seemed to be old Separatist droids. 

“We are grateful to be in your service, Your Majesty,” Finn said upon my arrival.

“The time for pleasantries has passed. I need to know if Jakku is occupied since the attack.”

“Yes,” Rey said, “Droids in the city, many of them. Maybe a military division?”

“We need to destroy Jakku.”

“Why?”

“So we can chase the attacker and make him traverse the galaxy. It’s a little game I like to play called ‘Hide and I’ll Make Sure You Have Nowhere Left to Run.”

“How do we do that?”

“Have you ever heard of the Death Star?”

 

Maul

 

The Empress came to me and asked for the hologram Lord Plagueis was showing me of a weapon called the Death Star III – a super weapon that had been built years ago that the Rebels thought they had destroyed, when in reality they had destroyed a decoy over Endor three years ago.

“That shit is so Sidious,” Plagueis said as he handed Vorena the disk that contained the technical readouts. “Make the Rebels believe they’ve won and then give them the shock of their lives.”

“So this Death Star is fully complete?” the Empress asked Plagueis.

“It looks that way. That’s how we blow up Jakku, but first let Saul escape so we can track his next system of choice.”

“Won’t this game eventually obliterate the galaxy?” I asked as I analyzed the logic behind this game common of assassins to intimidate prey.

“No, Saul will die before the galaxy does.”

“Where is this Death Star orbiting now?’ I asked as the scavenger and her friends entered the room.

“Actually above Naboo now.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I ran with my daughter on my back around the fields for an hour and her enthusiasm never seemed to wane. When the sun was at its highest I laid my child in the field and her dark curls painted the grass and I laid beside her. “I can sense our Dark Jedi friend is weaker today because you have so much energy, hmm?”

“I’m just happy you’re back,” she said turning her eyes to me, “I feel better when you’re close. I get more of the dark side. And when I was little it was just me and Mama so I like making up for lost time.” She squeezed my hand, “Now we all live together in a perfect Empire.” I kissed her forehead and she rolled towards me.

“Oh my Émilie I adore you so very much,” I said to her, “How about this? Would you like to come on an inspection trip with me to come see something amazing?” I asked her.

“Oh yes Dada! Can Mama come too?”

“Of course, we will leave tonight, hmm? It’s not far from Naboo.”

 

Dooku

 

There was to be a Council meeting this morning so I left Jocasta in the Archives with our Padawan volunteers so I could make the meeting. Apparently I was an important voice on the Council because I gave a direct and non-conformist opinion about matters.

Yoda in his hover-chair found me as I walked to the Council chambers, “Do you know anything about what the Sith are doing about Telligent?” he asked, “I mean, you were one of them once so you’d know right?”

“Wrong. I have no idea, they don’t tell me things,” I said, “to them I’m not much because I associate with the Jedi.”

“Those sons-of-bitches,” he said, “The idea of working with them pisses me off. Who had that brilliant idea, anyway? I’d like to talk with them.”

“I think you did.”

“Force damn it, you’re supposed to stop me from doing shit like that.”

“I’ll remember that.”

 

Em

 

To go on our trip I was dressed in one of my prettiest dresses (also yellow) and Mama, Dada, and I boarded the shuttle with me in my father’s lap. Dada was a good pilot and I loved how down-to-the-galaxy he was because he piloted himself and didn’t rely on our staff. He actually held my hands on the controls over his.

Where we went was like a big moon it looked like at first but then I saw that it was made of steel so it had to be a battle station of sorts. “Wow, this place is awesome,” I said as we landed in the hangar and Dada landed the shuttle. I saw tons of clones and Royal Guards here standing in line to see us. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Dada said as he swept me up and Mama walked beside us as we got off and I was surprised to see Plagueis here in front of all the procession. I waved to my Muun friend and when we go to him he pressed his lips to my forehead. 

“There’s my favorite Sith Princess,” he said softly, “Come see all those waiting on you.” We walked through the procession and I waved to all the nice troopers until we got to a room that looked like the throne room in the Palace. “Look Émilie,” he said, “There is a bed for you in here right by your father’s throne so you can sleep when you want while your father watches over you.”

It was beautiful and designed to look like the medical capsule I had spent so much time in and had grown to love. The sheets on the bed were gold and so was the pillow. “Look Dada!”

“I see it Bijou. I thought you might like it, hmm?” he said into my hair.

 

Siri Kenobi

 

Obi and I headed over to relieve Soara of her shift with new parents Darra and Ferus. I brought some stew Obi had made because I figured having a new baby was ten times more exhausting than the first weeks of Jedi’s puppyhood had been. When we arrived Darra was up and walking around. “Hi guys!” she said excitedly. She had the baby in a sling over her shoulder.

“How are you?” I asked as I set the stew down, “you look pretty good.” She had on fresh robes and her hair was tied back. 

“Thanks, but I’m so tired.” She handed something she had been working on to Ferus so she could take the flowers we had brought from Obi. Ferus smiled at me.

“So would you babysit for us sometime, Master?”

“I’d love to,” Obi-Wan said, “I’m good at being the fun uncle for younglings.”

 

Niobi

 

I sat on Sidious’ throne as he put our daughter in the floating capsule fashioned into a bed for her and knelt by her after he had put her into a beautiful coral nightdress. I took out my comm and dialed a code, “Skywalker if I said the words ‘Death Star III’ to you would you know anything about that?” I asked.

“Vorena, really aren’t we past the point of these games?” he said as if he didn’t know I was being truthful.

“Apparently not because I can sense you think me a liar,” I said sweetly.

“Did Anakin know anything about this?” Skywalker asked.

“I don’t believe so. I don’t think anyone did until I found out. Not even your Rebellion could figure it out.”

“You’re such a liar, Vorena.”

“Believe what you will Skywalker. Just know, I have a plan to assassinate you if I feel you’re of no use to me,” I hung up on the call and swirled the chair around to look out at the Naboo system. “Worthless Jedi,” I muttered, “How is your new bed Emmy?”

“It’s so soft Mama, but can I still sleep with you two?” my child asked.

“Of course, my sweetest. How else could your Dada keep you alive and watch you?” Sidious spoke almost too softly for me to hear him. Em laughed and sat up to throw her arms around him.

 

Luke

 

“Wait, what the hell? You’ve got to be kidding,” Ani said when I asked if he knew about the project Vorena had mentioned, “No. I’m never told anything remember?” I had just gotten off the call and my head was spinning. How could there already be a third Death Star? Those took years to build at least a decade. “This can’t be good.”

“No, it can’t be,” I agreed, thinking I knew exactly what Vorena was capable of and the fact I had almost died one time already because of Palpatine. “Do we tell the Council?”

“I have no idea.”

“Do you think Palpatine’s going to use this new Death Star on us?” I asked thinking that wasn’t too far fetched of an idea at all.

“OH MY FORCE WHAT IF THIS SHIT IS ANOTHER PERSONAL ATTACK ON ME?” Ani screamed.

“Ani, focus, I’m sure it’s not personal to just you.”

“Damn Sidious, back at it again with planet destroying super weapons.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I lifted Em from the capsule bed and carried her to the throne to sit with me, “Let’s reach across the stars shall we Bijou and take some of the air out of our Dark Jedi’s lungs and transfer it to yours and Mama’s.” I reached out to the Force and it brought me oxygen directly from Jakku and Saul’s lungs.

“Does that make him breathe like Ani?” Em asked me as I placed my hands on her lungs and the oxygen into the little organs that responded to me in the Force. 

“It does kind of do that yes,” I said, “but he believes he is breathing perfectly whereas Ani knows he has lung damage. But our Dark Jedi friend also has no idea he’s keeping a special little girl alive either; big breath for me,” she took a big breath with her new air supply.

“Does the Dark Jedi know about me?” she asked.

“He is unworthy to know of you, my sweetest, but I’m sure if he did he would be honored to serve you.” I kissed her forehead and took her hand as her other hand reached for her new pink bladed training lightsaber that I kept on my belt for her so she couldn’t risk being hurt by it.

I put it in her hand and placed my hand over hers and we ignited the pink blade and I held her hand as she swung it gently. Her training had begun last season and we had decided to take it very slow considering she was still young and I was simultaneously training her mother in lightsaber combat.

 

Padmé 

 

Today I met with Soara Antana, Darra’s old Master and a known lightsaber specialist, to do my lightsaber training. I had been training since last spring season and apparently I was catching on quickly for a normal Human. Last season I was granted an access card of my own to get into the Temple since the Council supported my self defense with a lightsaber training.

Most times I worked with Siri since this had been her brainchild or sometimes Master Dooku who had trained Leia to use a curved hilt blade. Soara was a sweet woman who had black hair and reminded me of Sola, my sister. “Hi Soara,” I said upon spotting her.

“Hi. Is it okay if I fill in for Siri? I’ve been with Darra and the baby since after you guys left yesterday and I needed a break.”

“I understand,” I ignited my green blade and she her blue.


	7. I Have Plans For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! Here is the next installment, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Drop a kudos or comment if you'd be so kind!
> 
> NOTE TO REYLO SHIPPERS: As you guys might know, I've decided to add Reylo to a list of pairings in this series. I have just written Kylo in and I can't wait for you guys to meet this AU Kylo but I promise all the Ren angst will be included and how Rey reacts! Kylo is coming in Chapter 14 so be patient!

Chapter 7

Wintertime, 7 ABY

Rey

 

An Amery Thierry called me the morning after the Imperial family had left, leaving Poe Finn and me with Lord Maul and Lord Dessel. After speaking to this Thierry, giving her information about the cities on Jakku I knew of (on a new comm), I laid in this warm bed for about an hour just appreciating it.

When I finally did come out of my room I threw on a housecoat over my nightdress and took the lift that connecting the guest quarters to the main estate. When I got there Finn and Poe were already in the main sitting room sipping drinks off of fine china. “Miss Rey, would you like a coffee?” one of the staff asked. I wondered what coffee was.

“It’s good,” Poe promised me.

“Sure,” I said as I came to take a seat on one of the couches next to Poe. The room was flooded with the sunlight from the windows and it warmed me up.

“So, may I ask where the Imperial family went?” Finn asked Lord Dessel.

“They went to go investigate a project the Emperor has been working on for some time that is of importance to us.”

“When will they be back?”

“Soon, I’m sure. The Crown Princess loves it here on Naboo so I expect this detour will be short.”

 

Em

 

There was another grand Imperial bed on board this space station, named the Death Star III Dada said, and sleeping in it felt like heaven. I woke up to Dada singing into my hair as I lay listening to my father’s heart beat and help mine as he worked with my spine deeply and held my hand. ”You’re up early, my beloved Émilie.” 

“Oh.”

“Did the work with your spine wake you?”

“A bit.”

“Does it hurt you, my sweetest? I can’t sense it.”

“No Dada. Where’s Mama?” I wondered. The covers were warm around my waist and despite being in space I wasn’t cold. 

“She’s talking to Plagueis,” he said gently, “Do you know what is soon, Bijou? Life Day, where gifts are given to all one’s loved ones and we celebrate good health,” he sat up in the bed with me and with a mere wave of his hand there was a crown on my head made of pretty jewels and a symbol in the center, “There we are: a crown for a Sith Princess.”

“Oh Dada it’s lovely!” I threw my arms around him.

“And there will be even more gifts for you. We’ll have a whole celebration if that’s what you wish for us to do, my sweetest.”

 

Luke

 

And for some reason, which I’ll never know, I decided to go check out this Death Star and as my X-wing docked in the main hangar I questioned myself as flashbacks from rescuing Leia, the trash compactor, and all the events on the second Death Star came to mind. I sighed and got out, letting R2 out with me to stay with the ship.

Vorena and the Muun Damask met me in the hangar and Em, dressed in a beautiful nightdress with a crown on her head and jewels clipping her hair into a waterfall, ran to meet me and hugged me, “Hi Luke! What are you doing here?” she asked as I took her hands and tried to give her some of the light side but I could feel the dark side shield around her push it away. Damask lifted her into his slim arms and set a hand on her forehead.

“The light won’t work with her,” he told me.

“Believe me now Skywalker?” Vorena asked as we walked through the hangar to a lift. Vorena’s gown trailed behind her and I imagined my mother might wear. The lift carried us to a throne room that was almost exactly the spitting image of the one on the Death Star II. I took Em from Damask since it looked to me he might drop her and she giggled.

I carried Em up the steps to the throne and without rising Palpatine lifted a hand and levitated her to him. “Welcome Young Skywalker, we’ve been expecting you,” Palpatine said swinging his chair around to face me, Em secure in his arms. “You should realize by now she’ll repel the light.”

 

Anakin

 

WHAT THE EFF?

Sorry, I just hand a moment there, carry on…

 

Niobi

 

My comm buzzed and I stepped to the side of the throne room to take the call, “Vorena.” The Death Star had good reception, which was kind of surprising considering we were in space after all.

“Hey Ni. I got the information about Jakku and its health system you need,” Rogan said, “Is now a good time? I’m off work today so I figured I could talk with you for a bit longer than I could have last time I called.”

“What have you got for me?” I asked 

“There basically is no health system. Since Jakku is so remote and poor of a system it’s unlikely your Empire’s jurisdiction, and therefore any sort of medical supplies by default, reaches Jakku. Plus they couldn’t pay the Credits for them as it seems so they resort to alternative medicine mostly. Most women who get pregnant on Jakku end up dying in childbirth. It’s very unlikely whomever you’re hunting on Jakku could get any sort of care I’d consider adequate”

“Thanks. Did you get all that from a database?”

“We have information filed on lots of systems at the med center in Zila.”

“I see.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

Em sat on my lap and held one of my hands in hers as my other hand rested on her forehead. “The light side can never make you well, Bijou. Only the dark side will and my powers,” I said to her as I flushed the light from her system and replaced it with my powers.

“So it’ll get me sick?”

“Exactly. As a Sith Princess, even before you were born, you responded to the dark side. I could touch you when you were still developing through the dark side, did you know that?” I asked her softly before kissing her cheeks that were painted with symmetrical Naboo beauty marks.

“The destruction of Jakku is still on,” Niobi said as she came back into the center of the room, her shoes clicking on the ground, and I took her on my lap as well.

“So you invited me here to watch a planet be destroyed?” Luke Skywalker hissed, annoyed.

“Skywalker, you chose to come here because you thought me a liar, but while you’re here yes let’s go ahead and do something about Jakku that you Jedi seem to weak to do. Someone order the course to be set for Jakku.”

“We are going on an adventure, my sweetest,” I said to Em as I conjured a blanket to wrap her in and kissing her hair. 

 

Telligent

 

Flee the darkness whispered.

And so I did,

On a ship I stole from the junkyard.

The darkness was calling me elsewhere.

 

Aura Sing

 

I got a message from Niobi that said she needed Thierry away from Jakku so I sent the message along to Thierry via comm to meet me at HQ in the Imperial City to await Niobi’s instructions. “What’s going on Jakku?” I asked her.

“I’m going to blow it up,” she said simply.

“Interesting; make Saul run, hide for a while, and then let him know you knew all along where he was?”

“Basically, yes.”

“That is so you.”

 

Luke

 

I got Ani on the comm (despite the fact we were in space here on this Death Star), “Hey Ani, I’m gonna be gone for a while. Can you tell everybody for me so Padmé won’t freak out?”

“Yeah I got you,” Ani assured me, “so where are you going? Can I come? Is there really another Death Star?”

“We’re going to Jakku. And yes there is.”

“The junkyard Jakku? I thought no Jedi could go over there, Vorena said that.”

“I apparently don’t count in this instance. I’ve got to go, Ani. Tell everybody hello and have somebody change out the filter in your tank. I’ll check back,” I ended the call accepting I was stuck here at least until we reached Jakku. I stood next to Em’s shoulder.

“Yay, you’re coming with us, Luke!”

“It seems so, huh?”

 

Em

 

As we jumped into hyperspace Plagueis knelt by my father’s throne and had me lean my head on my father’s left shoulder, as Mama sat straight on his other side and Luke knelt at my feet. I felt Plagueis’ gentle slender fingers part my hair away from my neck, “Hold onto your father’s hand and maybe Luke’s, Conchita. I’m going to work on your neck a bit, is that all right?” He kissed my forehead.

“Why wasn’t Maul chosen to be a Sith Healer?” I wondered.

“He apparently just wasn’t chosen to possess such gifts, Bijou,” my father said, “some Sith were chosen to protect you and others to protect and heal you like I was, hmm?” Dada kissed my forehead. “It’s the light you’re feeling, Damask.”

“Gods, this is what the light does to her? Since she repels it she could be allergic to it,” Plagueis said.

“She might be,” Dada said as he squeezed my hand. That made me afraid; I didn’t want to be sick again. “Bijou shhhh I won’t let you get sick,” he said, “We won’t let the light touch you. Close your eyes,” I did as my father said and I fell asleep with him whispering into my hair. “Rest now my sweetest.”

 

Niobi

 

Em slept on Sidious’ shoulder as he and Plagueis cured the light from her body with Plagueis working at Em’s delicate little neck and Sidious’ hand on her forehead, running his fingers over the smooth skin. Skywalker still knelt at Sidious’ feet on Em’s side. I sat straight as nothing was said for the first few minutes and the Royal Guards with us brought us plates of finger foods for us as we journeyed basically to the edge of the galaxy. “Told you Luke Skywalker can get on his knees to us,” I whispered to Sidious almost without speaking.

“This is why Émilie can never be a Jedi apprentice, like you aspire for her, Skywalker. She repels the light and it physically ills her if given too much, like an allergen. She is the Sith Princess of legend just like your father is the so-called Chosen One,” he lifted her and rising from the throne set her in the floating capsule bed and knelt at its head while I took over the throne. “Come here.”

Skywalker rose to his feet and came to the bed and crouched beside Em’s sleeping form as I watched Sidious have Skywalker set his hand on my child’s heart. “That’s not normal,” Skywalker said.

“That is the dark side, that is my life force controlling hers, as it will until her twenty-eighth year. That is the only way she’s ever well.”


	8. I Thought It Was A Myth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy 39th birthday to Star Wars! 
> 
> Anyways, I thought I'd post a chapter in thanks for all the hits this is receiving. Remember if you're new to this series that there is a part before this that you might want to check out so this AU doesn't confuse you! Drop a comment or kudos by, it'll make my day I promise. :)
> 
> REYLO SHIPPERS: T-minus six chapters until we meet Mr. Ren and have our duo complete!

Chapter 8

Wintertime, 7 ABY

Mara Jade

 

“I’m putting in a vote to go save Luke,” Ani said as we sat in the apartment after lunch (we had gone to Hibiscus) and the Holo-projector buzzed with a video call. Padmé hit the answer button and the image if Luke lit up the screen. He was in his black Jedi clothes and he seemed to be lying on the floor because he was rolled on his side.

“We were just about to come save you,” I informed him, joking, “Anakin’s idea.” Luke laughed and brought a glass of blue milk to his lips.

“I’m in deep space Ani,” Luke said, “probably almost a standard day’s travel from the core of the galaxy.”

“Almost to Jakku? Are they feeding you?” Padmé asked.

“Probably, we passed the Rishi Maze a bit ago and I know it’s south of there near Kamino, the ocean world. And yes.”

“I MISS YOU LUKE!” Ani said, “Wish I could come see you.”

“Thanks Ani. Miss you guys.”

 

Niobi

 

“Your Majesty, we are now entering the Jakku system,” one of the commanders on this Death Star came into the throne room to tell us. I could see the planet that had a golden hue about it from where I stood at the big window as the Death Star jumped from hyperspace. Sidious rose to stand beside me after getting Em from her bed and Skywalker did too.

“Is the laser charged?” I inquired of the commander who was still standing on the stairs leading to the throne.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“You may fire at will then. Go now,” Sidious said without turning around. The Jakku system almost glowed in what would unknowingly to it be its final moments of planet hood. As I stood looking at the planet I felt arms wrap around me; Sidious placed his hands on my hips to pull me against him so our daughter was caught between us with her head resting on his shoulder.

And in that sweet moment, the planet imploded.

 

Em

 

I woke up to my father kissing my cheeks, “We are on our way back to Naboo now where a beautiful Crown Princess like you should be,” he said softly. I was seated with him on his throne, wrapped in the warmth of blankets and the dark side holding Dada’s hand. I laughed and adjusted my head to where I could feel his heart beat.

“Where did the Dark Jedi go?” I wondered, “Did he die?”

“No, he has not died. He is somewhere in space now, looking for a new place to stay and once we find it the Death Star will destroy it.” He kissed my forehead, “My, my, listen to your heartbeat Émilie Rose. It’s so strong.” I giggled.

“It’s your heartbeat Dada!” 

“Is it? It is also yours, my sweetest,” he said and stroked my hair as I just listened to the star destroyer engine I thought Dada’s heart sounded like. I kissed his hand that held onto mine and wished in my mind that this would never end. “Your Dada adores you, Bijou.”

“Can you believe I’ve lived with you for a year already Dada?”

“The first of many to come. You, me, Mama, Bane, Plagueis, and Maul will all live together on Naboo just as you wish.”

 

Finn

 

My jaw dropped.

I was staring at Luke Skywalker; someone I had imagined was a mere myth. I grabbed Poe’s shoulder to see if he was seeing as I was. The Imperials had returned and now it was late at night on Naboo. Lord Dessel had taken Princess Em to bed and Maul had retired. “You’re Luke Skywalker.”

“Yes.”

“I thought you were a myth,” Rey said taking the words almost right from my own mouth. 

“What myths have you heard exactly?”

 

Rogan

Flashback, 2 ABY

 

I had invited Niobi over for dinner at mine and Azalea’s house in the heart of Zila. Niobi wore a long black evening gown that had parts of it cut out around her hips and it tied behind her. I remembered that mere weeks after Niobi had delivered Em she was back to her pre-pregnancy body and it was almost like nothing had happened.

“Hey,” she said giving me a quick hug and then Azalea one as well. My wife was dressed for the evening in a simple maternity silver dress robe and she was just starting to show off her own pregnancy. She was about five months along by now and we both figured it was right to tell Niobi since she was basically like my sister and we had just told my parents and Azalea’s that week.

“How are things with Em? She’s a beauty, that little one. Remember I said that the day she was born,” I took Ni’s cloak for her as she followed us inside.

“You did. She’s great; just turned three as you know. I was thinking about relocating us to Coruscant when she’s old enough: better schooling there and more work for me.” I knew Ni was still an assassin but she didn’t work for anyone in particular now; rather she just killed for those who could pay the most credits and made a comfortable life doing it.

“Has he ever contacted you about Em?” I lowered my voice. Azalea had no idea Em was Niobi’s legitimate daughter with the Emperor and for confidentiality reasons I could not tell her and neither could Niobi. 

“No, although I have worked for Imperial officers and even Darth Vader on occasion.”

“I hope he does, because Emmy would be entitled to the best of lives,” I offered my best friend a glass of sweet wine.

“In some deep corner of my mind, I hope so too.” 

 

Palpatine/Sidious

Present day, wintertime 7 ABY

 

I carried my Empress to the main bedroom after everyone had retired to his or her proper quarters. “Let’s see how loose you are my lovely Empress,” I said as I sat Niobi facing me in my lap, my fingers gently rubbing and massaging her and she falling apart for me after I had loosened her housecoat, but it still hung around her shoulders so she wouldn’t be cold. 

I used Sith magic to ignite a fire in the grand fireplace, which lit the room. “Sidious…” A smile crept across her face as she trembled in my hands. She hadn’t clenched yet but she had tightened herself around my hand. I used my other hand to raise her chin to look into my eyes.

“No, you don’t even need to do that my Empress. Did you understand?” I said gently as I used the Force to unclench those muscles and massage them numb, “Let me fully relax you now.”

“I’m honored to have the Galactic Emperor serve me,” she said laughing.

“I’m delighted.”

I could easily find her scar inside her as my fingers pressed gently and I shot a tidbit of low energy Force lightning to stimulate her delicate inner loins through my thumb and my name fell off her lips but instead of jolting she went almost limp in my hands, “Oh gods Sidious…” I couldn’t sense pain in her mind but I knew there was only so much of the darkness she could withstand even as she was not ageing.

“No more of the lightning,” I said into her hair as I lay us back, “I just wanted to see what the dark side can do to stimulate you, and now I know.” She inched closer to me and bore her eyes into mine as my hand not stimulating and massaging her set on her neck to monitor her pulse. “Good.”

 

Luke

 

I will always land on you like a sucker punch, singing I am your worst nightmare.

I got up the next morning in one of the guest quarters of Convergence thinking about how I was going to be getting back to my family and Mara on Coruscant today. I had flown my X-wing off the Death Star III and it was ready to go on the landing platform. I got out of the bed and grabbed my lightsaber from the nightstand.

“What if I just held you hostage, Skywalker?” Vorena asked as I came into the main house, “Can I hold you for ransom to the Jedi Order?”

“No.”

“You really should’ve just turned to the dark side,” she said as she took a sip of the coffee in her hand. “We have cooler shit.”

 

Em

 

I woke to a kiss on my forehead and laughed as my father levitated me into his arms. My whole legion of Sith Lord protectors and healers was with him; my Bane and Maul holding my hands and Plagueis walking by my head and each kissed my forehead. “Dada? Can I stay with you tonight?” I asked him as he put me in the warm bath and Bane took one of my hands in his.

“Of course, and for every night after if you wish Bijou,” he said gently as Plagueis washed my hair for me; his long fingers massaging my head and neck. 

“How is this, Conchita?” my wise Muun friend asked.

“Feels good.”

My other hand held one of my father’s and Maul knelt on my other side. A thought crossed my mind about how much I adored the Sith Lords in my life as Dada helped me to my feet after there was no more shampoo in my hair. He held my hand as he washed me.

“Were you hurt, ma belle?” Maul asked me, “What happened? There is a scar on your stomach.”

“I had surgery,” I explained to Maul, “What happened was I had some bleeding that needed to be stopped, so Dada and Plagueis took care of it. It didn’t hurt, I was asleep I promise; and my Bane says I should be proud of my scars.”

“And he is right, ma belle.”

 

Rey

 

I walked from my room to the main house that morning and I was still shocked to see Luke Skywalker here. I mean, he was Luke Skywalker after all so I imagined he must have better things to do like save the galaxy than be here. Finn and Poe were already here when I got there.

“So whose back on Coruscant?” Poe was asking Luke as I sat in one of the chairs. Luke was sitting across from me in another chair.

“My family; my sister Leia, her boyfriend Han Solo, my father Anakin, my mother Padmé Amidala, and my girlfriend Mara Jade. My mother is actually also from Naboo and was Queen some years ago.” 

“Queen Amidala,” I said recognizing the name from somewhere, maybe one of the legends I had heard, “she liberated the planet from occupiers, and she now is a Senator for Naboo.” 

“Yes, that’s her.”

“And you and Leia and Han helped the Rebels win many battles like Hoth and Yavin,” Finn was saying to Luke, “Wasn’t Han a general?”

“Yeah, he was.”

“Maybe he could be a general for the Empire too; I am going to be assigned as a tactician to a legion of clones known as the 501st according to the Empress.”

“Vader’s First? Darth Vader’s dead now,” Poe interjected, “right?”

“No, he’s alive but you wouldn’t recognize him now,” Luke said, “he doesn’t wear a suit anymore just a tank to help his lungs. And he goes by Anakin, or Ani.”

What?

“The unit has been renamed,” Finn said, “it’s now Émilie’s First.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I dressed my little crown jewel in one of her long white lounge dresses and she had a crown made of blossoms upon her head. I lifted her up and walked us to the main hall with Bane, Maul, and Plagueis on our sides. “What will happen when the old Emperor can’t lift you anymore, Bijou?” I teased Em.

“It’s a good thing you can’t get any older then Dada,” she said throwing her arms around me, “because I want to be carried a lot.”

“Your wish, my command,” I kissed her forehead and we took the stairs that led to the main sitting room. “I will carry you for the rest of my life, and that I promise on my life.” She laughed and kissed my cheek.

“We must stay together Dada, remember?” she said as we got to the throne and sat down.

“Ah yes, I do,” I said as I got her settled. Luke Skywalker came up to Em and kissed her forehead.

“I’m going away now, Em. It was good to spend some time with you.”

“I’ll miss you Luke!”


	9. Absolute Trust / Fall Back Into That Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling nice today so here's another chapter!
> 
> REYLO SHIPPERS: ONLY FIVE MORE CHAPTERS TILL KYLO! Get excited!
> 
> Also, drop by kudos or even better a comment so I can get some feedback! Thanks!

Chapter 9

Wintertime, 7 ABY

Telligent

 

I felt a tremor in the darkness.

It spoke to me,

Lorov.

That name means nothing to me I snarled back at it.

What am I to you? it asked.

My path to power, I responded.

No. I am your worst nightmare.

 

Niobi

 

I walked into the main room of the house dressed for the day and just have gotten off a call with HQ. It seemed Saul was planet hopping, still in deep space unable to make up his mind like the little bitch he was. Before escaping Jakku, Thierry had thrown a homing beacon on his pod that would track him.

Thierry herself was on the way back to HQ now and we’d wait to see if this next move would spark our interest. By now the little attacks Saul staged were boring Aura and me; if he wanted to immerse in the dark side he was going to have to do better. And when opportunity struck I was going to pull at Saul’s little thread and undo him.

Fate is fickle, but his I knew was sealed.

“Enlighten me, why did I not hold Luke Skywalker hostage here?” I asked Plagueis, who just happened to meet me at the bottom of the stairs.

“Because if you did really want that, you would have done it.”

“Why do you still live?”

“Because your daughter loves me and needs my knowledge,” he said as we walked into the main room where I took a seat on the throne with Sidious and my child, who was dressed in white and looked like an angel. 

 

Anakin

 

An X-wing landed on the little landing platform outside the veranda and I almost tripped over my feet to see who was here. Luke got out of the ship and walked into the apartment and I hugged him (what? I worry about my friends or family when they’re gone okay?). “Are you the only one here Ani?”

“Mara’s taking a shower in her bathroom, Han’s working, Padmé is at the Senate, and Leia is with Bail for lunch so yes, yes I am for now.” As I was talking, Mara popped up fresh from her showerdressed in a purple jumpsuit. “There’s Mara.”

“Here is Mara,” she said teasing me. Luke swung her off her feet in one of those cute hugs and kissed her a long time, “So you went to the edge of the galaxy, farm boy? I guess having your head in the stars can pay off.”

“Jakku is gone,” Luke said, “Vorena blew it up with the Death Star.”

“Wasn’t that where Telligent is?” That was stupid, blowing up a planet when you knew the Jedi were looking for a guy there I thought.

“It was, but knowing Vorena she probably arranged for him to escape.”

“It’s a game assassins play,” Mara explained to us, “they want to chase their prey until they get bored and finally off them.” 

 

Em

 

Mama said I needed Dada’s hands to keep massaging my hips so he could make sure all the light side that could get me sick out of my system so she scooted beside Dada on the throne and held my hand. It made me happy that Mama was learning about the dark side like I was. I guessed that somehow my father had magical hands.

“Even to a Galactic Emperor you come first, hmm?” Dada said softly, “I do have magical hands because of the dark side that will heal you and conjure anything you wish in the galaxy,” he kissed my forehead and I knew everything was perfect.

“So the light side can make me sick?” I wondered.

“If you’re exposed to it enough it can certainly do that to you, but we’re going to make sure Jedi have limited physical contact with you while they’re actively using the light. It’s like you’re allergic to it, my sweetest, do you know what that is?”

“Yes.”

“But that will not happen as long as I am alive, Bijou,” he said softly and I felt the darkness seep into my bones even through the fabric of my nightdress. “You understand?”

“Yes, Dada.”

“I love you so very much Bijou.”

“I love you.”

“As I love you, my sweetest. How about we go swimming, you Mama and I?” he said gently, “Would you like that?”

“Oh may we Dada? Yes!”

 

Padmé 

 

I came home early from the Senate to find Luke home with a bowl of some leftovers in his hands. “I thought they’d hold you for ransom knowing how fascinated the Empress is with you,” I said as I hugged him hello.

“If by that you mean Vorena hates my guts, yeah me too,” Luke said taking a sip of blue milk, “Ani makes good soups.”

“He does, this was from last night so it’s especially fresh and good. Did the Imperials feed you?”

“Yes actually they did.”

“Good. So where did they take you anyway? It must’ve been further than just Naboo if you were gone that long.”

“They took me to Jakku; it’s not there anymore. Destroyed by the Death Star.”

“What the hell is a Death Star?” I asked, unfamiliar with the terminology.

 

Niobi

 

I changed into one of my bathing dresses and walked out to the lake to meet Sidious and Em in the water. My feet fell from beneath the ground as the Force was used to sail me gently to Sidious and Em and land me on Sidious’ left side. “Damask is right about one thing; you really are your seventeen-standard-year-old self.” As my head rested on him; I couldn’t find a trace of the frail Emperor most of the galaxy thought he was.

“The dark side sustains all three of us; me, you, and our little Imperial jewel and it will for all time,” he said into our hair, “This Empire will stand as long as we may live my Empress and my Bijou.” He kissed Em’s forehead and then my lips. “The dark side loves on both of you, does it not?”

“Oh yes Dada!” Em said, “When it speaks to me it sounds like you. Can the dark side speak to you Mama?”

“Sometimes it can Emmy, but for me your Dada has to help it speak to me,” I told her, “It sounds like your Dada for me too.”

“The dark side bows to you and your mother Émilie, it will do whatever you need or wish it to,” Sidious told her gently as we were dipped into warm water. “The dark side loves you almost as much as I do.”

“I want to stay with you forever Dada,” she told him.

“And you will.” 

 

Darth Bane

Force vision, 19 ABY

 

My Crown Princess laughed as I finally drove gently into her after all these years. It had been almost an hour since this began and I had taken time to calm her fears of pain before we proceeded. My hands had gently ran over her as I controlled my passion for my sweet Em; Plagueis’ and Sidious’ warnings of too much passion or settling too deep within her thereby willing my princess’ death echoing as I did.

She was warm and slick on the inside; falling apart and liquid love from her releasing every time my fingers would move but I could sense the reason for it was pleasure and not fear. “What do you feel, sweetheart?” I asked gently after completing the journey into her small and tight channel. I assumed she was too pleased to feel the pain of entrance if there was any for her, and I could sense a little blood mixing with her fluids caused by my entrance.

“Passion, Des. You.” I loved how she used my birth name interchangeably with my Sith moniker, it mean she loved all of me as much as I loved her.

“No pain then, sweetheart?” I asked her as she sat wound around me (because if I laid atop her I feared I might crush her) and I pulled back a little. “There’s a tiny amount of blood caused by me joining you.”

“Oh. No pain, Des.”

“Did I not assure you sweetheart? I have had this planned for some time now and I can sense your fear. Even the power of the dark side would never let me hurt you because you are its ultimate mistress,” I explained as I took her lips and another drive in. “I love you Émilie.” 

“I will always love you, Des.”

 

Luke

Present day, wintertime 7 ABY

 

I wound up narrating my time on the Death Star to my family as afternoon turned to evening and stew simmered on the stove. We sat in the veranda and sipped sweet wine and I stood up like I was giving a performance. “I have a question,” Ani said, “I’m pretty sure he can’t lift Niobi and Em together, he’s like sixty.”

“I think he acts weak in front of us,” I said in response, “It’d make sense, right? Or is that crazy?”

“No, because what if when he and Vorena…” I thought I threw up in my mouth when that statement was thrown out. “Dear gods, I can’t. I think I just vomited in my mouth. I’m going to go stab my lightsaber through my stomach now, anyone else interested?”

“I can never un-hear that,” I barely got out, the thoughts my mind was churning were disgustingly consuming. “Can we never bring that up again?”

“Agreed.”

 

Darth Plagueis

 

That night Sidious brought Em to me so we could see how much, if any, of the light was lingering in her. Sidious sat with her on his lap on the island and I took the child’s hand in mine to take a little blood to see if the light had any affect on her midi-chlorians. “Look at me, Émilie,” I said gently.  
Her eyes lifted to me as I could see Sidious secure her in his grasp and present her with kisses in her hair. “What are you going to do Plagueis?” she asked looking at me and smiling. I took the moment she was distracted by looking at the hand of Sidious’ that she held.

I acted fast and secured the blood sample, “I’m so sorry Émilie, but I needed to get some of your blood to see if your allergy to the light side affects the midi-chlorians in your blood. Did you feel that?” I wasn’t sure if Sidious was controlling her sensations.

“Let me heal it for you my sweetest,” Sidious touched his lips to his daughter’s little fingertip. 

“It was only a little one Dada,” she told me as I myself kissed the forehead of the small and frail Sith Princess who sat in the arms of my seemingly aged apprentice but I knew the strength of Palpatine was hidden behind his mask of fragility. “Am I the only one who has an allergy to the light side, Dada?”

“No, no Bijou. It affects all Sith Lords or Ladies because they have the dark side and naturally the dark side repels the weaker light side,” Sidious explained to her ever so softly, “Plagueis and I want to try something called hypnosis with you; it won’t hurt. Close your eyes and think about the happiest time in your life for me.”

 

Amery Thierry

 

I was called upstairs to Madame Sing’s quarters and the main office headquarters of the Vorena Faction. Inside I found Madame Sing sitting in a chair by the fire with a dark headed male dressed in green. “Thierry, perfect timing. Have you had the pleasure of meeting Boba Fett?”

“No, Madame; it’s a pleasure to meet you Master Fett. What might I do for you?” I asked as I sat in one of the chairs, “Has Her Majesty contacted you?”

“Yes she has. You see, years ago I trained Master Fett in our arts and he has agreed to help us with this. He’s hunted many people and is one of the most successful bounty hunters in history so he’ll be an asset. Could you give him the other part of the homing beacon?”

“Of course Madame. Do you think you’ve found him to have settled a new planet yet?”

“I suspect it.”

“Then I will get the tracker immediately for Master Fett,” I said rising from my seat and I bowed before exiting the main apartment.

 

Em

 

I did as Dada said and I thought about just a simple time out in the fields this past summer: we were picnicking and I had worn a beautiful coral picnic dress. I had been running around and I ran into my father’s arms as he had swung me off the ground into his arms and we had both laughed.

“That’s it, my Bijou. Concentrate on that moment for me; relax,” I felt his hand run over my forehead as I felt myself sinking into that moment. I kept thinking about that moment even as I was tempted to reach out for my father. “Fall back into that place Émilie Rose, good. Good. I’m right here.”

I might have been asleep but when I next opened my eyes I was sitting in the fields of the house with Dada. “Is this real?” I asked him as he kissed my hand and my forehead before helped me lay back in his arms. He was dressed in ceremonial robes of dark red like he had at the declaration. I hadn’t heard of hypnosis before so I wondered what it was doing to me.

“It is, but it’s just happening in another dimension, my sweetest. Hypnosis actually will help me and Plagueis get the light side out of your body,” he explained as I curled closer to hear his heartbeat, “It might seem like a minute you and I are here together when in the normal galaxy hours could pass by.”

“I like this place Dada; I like being close to you.”

“Yes? I’m glad,” he kissed my hair and I locked our hands together to keep him close to me.

“What happens when you wake me up?” I wondered.

“You’ll feel very refreshed, my sweetest.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I carried my hypnotized daughter and picked Niobi up on the way to the grand Imperial bed and met. “She’s fast asleep because of hypnosis,” I told Niobi, whose head also was on my shoulder. When we got to the bedroom I undid the bed with the Force and settled us in with the covers up to Em’s frail small shoulders as she lay against me.  
“She’s stunning even asleep,” Niobi said as she kissed our daughter’s cheek that still had the light pink Naboo beauty marks painted on her cheeks. Her curls fanned out against me and I ran my fingers through the thick locks. “I love her so very much.”

“I have never loved one being as much as I love both of my ladies,” I kissed my Empress’ lips and laid her own head back to put her to sleep with my hands. “You need to sleep yourself, my Empress.”

“I love you, Darth Sidious.”

“As I love you, Niobi my Empress.”

She herself soon fell into a deep sleep and I slid my fingers into her to see if I could place the same spell my daughter was under upon my Empress’ loins.


	10. Real / Unreal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw it, I'll get you guys some Kylo today because I'm really excited to see how you react!

Chapter 10

Wintertime, 7 ABY

Em, Hypnotic state

 

My father and I went swimming in this universe after we laid in the field. I wasn’t sure how I was changed into a bathing dress but I was now in a light pink bathing dress and my hair was braided around my head. “Bijou, I think Plagueis and I are going to keep you like this for a day to see if the hypnosis trick will help fight the light side in you. Are you all right with that?”

“Of course Dada, as long as you’re here,” I said as he got us into the water and I held onto him not wanting to let go. “What am I doing in the real galaxy right now?”

“You’re deeply asleep on the island in the main room. Your Bane is holding your hand and so is Maul while Plagueis and I are monitoring you. Mama hasn’t left your side,” he said kissing my cheeks, “The light is expelling from your body as I’m putting the dark side into you to help.”

“Am I sick again, Dada?”

“No, my sweetest, you just have an allergy that’s all.”

“I love you, Dada.”

“Oh Émilie, you are my crown jewel.”

 

Finn

Real world, wintertime 7 ABY

 

Something was wrong with Princess Em and I guessed that as Poe and I walked into the main throne room of the estate and I saw her lying down on a counter with her eyes closed in a dark blue dress but no shoes and her hair fanned around her with blue flowers tucked in as Lord Dessel and Lord Maul stood beside her. Lord Damask had his hand on her forehead and the Emperor had his hands over her like a faith healer while the Empress stood at her daughter’s shoulder.

If I hadn’t seen Princess Em’s chest rise and fall I would have thought her dead. “What happened? Is she all right?” Poe asked.

“Are you familiar with the Force, either of you?” the Emperor asked.

“Limitedly so, Your Majesty,” I answered. I had heard stories of things the Jedi could do almost like magic but had never actually seen it firsthand.

“Émilie is being healed with the Force. She will be fine soon.”

“She’s alive isn’t she?” I asked just needing to make sure this wasn’t some funeral pyre for the child.

“She’s alive and in perfect hibernation.”

 

Em

Hypnotic state

 

Dada and I played in the lake with him throwing me into the air and catching me and levitating me with his powers. I laughed as he put me down and I wound around him, “How are you so powerful Dada?” I loved how when my father held me there was no chance I’d fall. “Plagueis once told me that you were around ninety-standard-years-old!”

“He’s right Bijou but with the help of the dark side and the immortality I am allowed to remain sixty-three-standard-years-old and very strong for the rest of my existence like you will remain young and strong,” he informed me as he sprinkled water on my forehead.

“In this place do I have to sleep?” I wondered.

“No my sweetest, because you’re sleeping right now in the actual galaxy and therefore as long as you’re here you won’t sleep,” he adjusted my place on his hip.

“This is so much fun Dada, I like hypnosis very much. I’m glad you’re here with me,” I said and kissed his hand that held onto mine like we were dancing. The sun shone down on the mountains that almost looked they were painted into this perfect scenery. “Can only Sith Healers do this?”

“Not exactly, but we are by far the best hypnotists in the galaxy. Other Force users like some Jedi can accomplish it and even some performers of normal street magic can but not for as long as I could.”

“How long could we stay here Dada?”

“A very long time.”

 

Niobi

Real world, wintertime 7 ABY

 

I stood by my hypnotized child as it looked like she was drowning in the flowers and layers of blue she wore. I was dressed in a simple black dress with sleeves and combat boots with a veil to hold my pinned up hair in place, almost as if I were to attend a funeral procession for Em. Sidious had his hands over her, “Good. Keep yourself in your happy place, Bijou,” he said gently to her, “I’m right here.”

“Can she hear you?” I asked Sidious as he waved his hands over her heart like he was willing it to start. Bane kissed Em’s hand that he held.

“I’m the only one she can hear when she’s like this because I brought her into this state of being. We’ll wake her this afternoon to see how she is,” he

“Can you put anyone into that kind of state?” I asked,

“Yes.”

“She is so fragile,” Bane said as he stroked the skin on Em’s hand he had just placed his lips to, “Like a china doll.”

“That is why we must take care with her, especially you Bane since it is your destiny to be with her, at least until we can cast the immortality spell upon her,” Plagueis said, “and perhaps even after that since she’ll be a very small person stature wise. If you’re ever too rough with her it’ll kill her.”

”Understood; I would never.”

“I thought not but even Sidious can’t be fully passionate with his Empress for that same reason,” Plagueis sent a smirk my way, “he could very well injure her.”

“Go to hell Damask.”

 

Em

Hypnotic State

 

Dada had us go inside after swimming and an orchestra was playing a song for us that sounded majestic as Dada sat me with him on his throne, “It’s the march of our Empire, Bijou,” he spoke lovingly to me into my hair, “The Theed orchestra wanted to play it for you.” With a wave of his hand I now wore a baby blue long dress that felt soft like a nightdress.

The conductor of the orchestra knelt before me and kissed my hand before he took my chin in his long fingered hand and looked up at me with yellow eyes I knew. “Do you recognize me, Émilie?” he asked.

“Plagueis!” I threw my arms around the Muun Sith Lord and he lifted me up as Dada smiled, “What are you doing here?”

“You must have dreamed me into this position, Conchita. Come, you must not have recognized one of the guards by the door then,” he lifted me and brought me over to where the Royal Guards stood and one removed his helmet; it was my Bane.

“Oh Bane!”

“Surprise sweetheart. Now, I believe there is a symphony in order for you so let’s get you back to your father.”

 

Luke

Real world, wintertime 7 ABY

 

Going back to the Temple after being in deep space for almost two days was weird. Ani was by me, holding my hand for some reason (it was Ani so I just didn’t ask and went with it). We ran into Obi-Wan and his dog in the halls, “Why haven’t I seen you in a few days?” he asked me like a concerned uncle.

“If I said I was being held on a Death Star at the edge of the galaxy would that make me sound insane?” I asked him as he just looked at me, affirming that. 

“The Council just received word Jakku was destroyed.by some unknown weapon,” Obi-Wan said, “the Holo-Net found out and assumes it was Telligent but we disagree, we don’t think he’d be able to acquire the means and credits to construct such a weapon this fast.”

“What if I told you that another Death Star existed?” I said, analyzing his facial reaction to the claim, “And I was held hostage on it?”

“Why didn’t the Council know?”

“No one knew but the Sith and Vorena, Obi-Wan. I thought it was a lie at first myself,” I explained.

“How do we destroy it? We don’t know that once Telligent is gone they won’t use it on us.”

“There’s always a way to do that, right?” Ani asked.

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

I brought Em gently out of the hypnosis, placing my hand on her forehead and when her eyes opened and she knew me she reached out for me to take her. “Dada,” she said and I kissed her forehead, “They played music for us, the Theed band but Plagueis was conducting.”

“Was he, my sweetest?” I said gently rubbing her curls and the flowers clipped in them as I brought her to the throne, “How do you feel?” I asked her as I pushed the button on my throne to summon Uma the handmaiden to get Em tea. 

“Good Dada. You were with me the whole time.”

“As I will be,” I assured her as the handmaiden clad in gold came with the tea and knelt before my daughter and presented her with the tea and kissed her cheeks as she rose and left. “Uma is concerned about you, my sweetest. She loves you dearly, I can hear it in her mind.”

“I love her too almost as much as I love you and Mama and everybody in my life,” she said.

I lifted the saucer to Em’s lips. “I love you Émilie Rose.”

“I’m so glad you came with me into my hypnosis Dada, and you too Plagueis and Bane!”

“We were all delighted to be in your company,” I assured her, “So your moment I told you to concentrate on was being out in the field last summer season?”

“Did musicians really come to play for us, Dada? Or did I dream that?”

“They did, but that was the next day, my sweetest. What must have happened is that your hypnosis must have run the events together for you.”

“Distantly I could hear you tell me I was doing good.”

“I was, yes. You have exceptional ears my sweetest Bijou, you can probably hear me from anywhere in the galaxy.”

 

Mara Jade

 

To take a page out of the vocabulary book of Anakin Skywalker: I think I just vomited in my mouth.

I was out on the deck of my apartment after running back to get one of my heavier coats still there when Ina called and we got talking about Luke and me. Ina suspected he was going to propose soon, “It’s only been a little over two seasons,” I reminded her.

“Luke’s a long-haul guy, Mar. He loves you more than any other being I’ve seen love someone and I bet he’s shopping for rings right now in secret but working up the courage to ask you. You know me, I have a cold and dead heart when it comes to romance and shit but I do pride myself in my ability to read people.”

“You are good at reading people,” I admitted.

“It’s owning the diner. I’ve seen it all with beings: elation, so sickeningly in love, despair, you name it. So when he proposes, can I say ‘I told you so?’”

“If you didn’t, I’d honestly question our friendship.”

“Hey, why don’t you guys come to the diner tonight? It’s slow and I’m dying. I’ll throw in free puff cakes.”

“And blue milk?”

“Done.”

“We’ll be there soon, I’m going to head back there. I’m at the apartment getting one of my coats now.”

 

Em

 

That night at dinner my father kept me close to him so he could monitor me with his powers. I loved the blue dress I had been put in for my hypnosis so much that I wore it to dinner too, “Is this dress a nightdress?” I asked my father as we sat at the head of the table and he fed me the food. My father was so strong with the dark side he never needed to eat or sleep.

“It’s soft enough to be if you wish it to,” he said as he gave me a sip of a fruit juice I liked and gave my hair kisses, “Are you tired, my sweetest Bijou?” 

“Yes,” I admitted.

“After dinner you, Mama, and me will retire to bed,” I saw him squeeze my mother’s hand from where she sat beside us, “Is that all right? I’ll arrange for you to have dessert in the Imperial bed,” he said.

“Yay!”

After dinner and kissing Bane, Plagueis, Maul, and my friends from Jakku goodnight Dada lifted Mama and me and carried us to the main room where with a flick of his fingers he changed Mama’s outfit into a pretty dark red nightdress and laid us down in the warmth of the bed. I spotted the pastry meant for me already on the nightstand and Dada lifted my head for a bite. “Good, my sweetest?”

“It’s covered with my favorite marmalade!”

“It is, isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REYLO SHIPPERS: T-minus 3!


	11. They Want To Dance Like Niobi Vorena

Chapter 11

Wintertime, 7 ABY

Niobi

 

Sidious put me into a peaceful sleep and next time I awoke it was morning and circles were being drawn into my back and I noticed Em was gone, probably playing with Bane. I saw that Sidious was already immaculate in deep blue robes, not a hair out of place, as he lifted me into his arms. “To the fresher with you,” he said in a light tone like a court jester after one of his ridiculously fast movements to get us out of bed and to the fresher mere steps away. With some other fluid movements I was set on my feet in the circular tub of warm water that came to my ankles.

I stood before Sidious, holding his gaze, as he looked at me and one of his hands explored my skin before his lips came to my own and since my hands were still dry I brought them to his shoulders as the kiss deepened and only broke so he could put one of his hands in the water and I felt the warmth of the water on his soft hand as it explored me internally. “Even an Emperor should know that an Empress must be bathed before she is had by her Emperor,” I teased.

“Is it written anywhere that an Emperor cannot please his Empress while she is being washed by his hand?” Sidious replied, catching and mirroring my playfulness, “That might not be in the Imperial Constitution but I’ll have a looksee eventually.”

“I hope you do, Your Majesty,” I said as cloth was run over my skin to wash me with soap and then used that same cloth to open my loins gently and deeply massage soap inside me and I tingled. He wasn’t even hypnotizing me but my head fell back and his gentle hand levitated me from the water and to the counter near the sink. I was so overpowered by my passion that my head lolled as I floated and even when I finally sat on the sink counter.

“Niobi, my Empress, listen to me. I need to get the soap cleared from your loins so it doesn’t irritate you if it’s left inside you, so stay as still as you can for me as I slide this inside you,” he said gently and I felt him hold me still with the Force from the waist down and I could see him rinse me with the shower hose the sink was equipped with. 

Was this a water kink? This was about to get interesting…

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

The hose the sink had wasn’t terribly wide so it slid into her body easily after I had used the Force to warm it for her and hold her loins opened wide enough she gave a sigh as it penetrated her channel. My other hand held her chin up so I could look into her brown eyes. “Very good,” I affirmed her gently as my hand on the thin and small showerhead moved to the left. “Is the water warm enough, my Empress?”

“Perfect, Sidious.”

“Excellent,” I said as I now moved to her right side and my lips teased hers with a gentle kiss and her eyes closed.  
“How can that fit inside me?” she asked curiously, holding no inhibitions about speaking those words. “My loins can barely fit your hand, Sidious.”

“As I know you know, when you had Em emerge from you it thus expands your loins a bit and they don’t quite recover so they remain a bit larger than they were before childbirth. The rest of it, I’m doing with the dark side much like Plagueis had that once. I’ll quickly shrink you back once this is done,” I explained and I could hear her asking how I knew all this in her mind, “It’s the special training a Sith Healer receives; we are trained the same as medics but ten times more intensely.”

“I see,” she said, opening her eyes as I took the hose from her and laid it beside the sink before I closed her loins back to their normal width and soothing them with the touch of my fingers and let go of my telekinetic hold on her lower body. I wrapped her in a heated towel and set her on her feet so she could gaze at herself in the full-length mirror as I stood at her shoulder.

“You are magnificent my Empress,” I told her, “Every being alive should be on their knees to you.”

“I love you, Darth Sidious.”

 

Darth Plagueis

 

I had Em on my lap as I sat on Sidious’ throne that next morning in the main living room. The Crown Princess was talking to her friends from Jakku and Bane was getting food for her as I had her head tilted so I could massage her neck gently. Émilie had been changed into a red dress and her hair put up by Bane and I after we had bathed her. “Plagueis, you and me should hang out more.”

“We should, should we not?” I asked her, “I hear footsteps coming Conchita, someone is coming to see you,” I rose and set Em on her feet as Sidious entered the room dressed in blue robes of office and he levitated his daughter to him. Niobi stood at his shoulder also in blue. Em squealed and threw her arms around her father, who laughed and carried her with the strength of the young Palpatine I had met almost seventy-five-standard-years ago.

“I was just contacted by the Jedi Order,” Niobi said as she walked my way, “and it almost sounded to me like they formally were begging the Sith Order to make a move against Telligent since they have no idea what to do.”

“And which Jedi, may I ask, contacted you?”

“Believe it or not the whole of the Council did, I just got off the comm with them. They still have no idea what happened to Jakku.”  
“You mean to tell me they don’t suspect us to be the destroyers?”

“I don’t think Skywalker has told them. And if he has, they must not believe it; the ignorance of Jedi is astounding if you ask me. They assume that because we promised to help them we’ll play by their rules and do this for the ‘good of the galaxy’ or whatnot like they do,” the speech was almost like Sidious had said it himself.

“This is interesting indeed. What did you respond with?”

“Oh, just a subtle hint that we have indeed made the first move, and the second, and even the third for that matter while they sat in committee meetings.”

“I hope you left them speechless.”

 

Dooku

 

“Yeah, can I talk to you?” Yoda asked me, not awaiting an answer, as the Council meeting adjourned and he got into his hover-chair and I matched the pace to exit the Council chambers. “What in the hell was that? Why the fuck did we just beg Sith Lords to help us? And why did we get verbally assaulted by a non-Force sensitive assassin?”

“You mad, Master?” I asked lightly. Seeing Yoda this livid was something I had only seen a handful of times in my life.

“Go to hell, Dooku.”

“Can I bring you with me?” I asked him as we took the stars to the main entrance hall that had all ranks of Jedi walking around. I was bound for the Archives, myself. Yoda rolled his eyes.

 

Padmé

 

That day I was at my office in the Senate working on something for Queen Savona, the Naboo Queen who apparently looked up to me, when Dormé alerted me to a visitor, “Master Skywalker, milady.”

“Which one?” I asked thinking about how Ani and Luke both carried the family name so it could be either of them.

“Luke, milady. Will you see him?”

“Of course,” she left for a moment and I got up from my desk and the silver Senatorial dress I wore trailed behind me as I gave my son a hug, “Hi Luke. What finds you here?” I asked after breaking the hug and waving him to sit and Dormé went to fetch tea. “Jedi things?”

“I come on behalf of Anakin,” he said as he took a sip of tea, “he wants to talk about getting the Wookiee baby.”

“I think a dog might be more practical if you know what I mean,” I said, “and we’ll have to look at breeders if we’re going to get one. I think Siri might have the number of the breeder that she got Jedi from.”

“We should surprise him; he’d love that,” Luke said. I thought about it and agreed; Ani really deserved utter happiness and nothing less.

“I’ll call Siri today and ask for that number.”

“I’ll let Leia and Mara know to not say anything.”

 

Em

 

Plagueis took a knee at my father’s feet and took my hands in his as Dada kissed my hair while rubbing my neck. Bane and Plagueis had dressed me in a light pink dress that had thin sleeves and a white shawl to go over it and I had light pink beauty marks that Uma had done of my cheeks. 

“Your shoulders are so very delicate my sweetest,” Dada said softly, “even the frail and old Emperor must be careful with you.”

“You are as strong as Bane, Dada,” I told him as my head titled towards his magic hands, “like you are much younger, seventeen is what Plagueis says. And you’re not that old.”

“Ninety standard years is not old to you, hmm?” he kissed my hair, “You flatter your venerable Dada.” He bounced me on his knee; “You and your mother will be so young and vibrant for a very long time, Bijou.” 

“I will be over two hundred standard years by the time you reach a century, Conchita and I will help your Dada keep you alive until we can cast the special spell on you,” Plagueis told me, “and how about when you do I will present you with a unique gift?” He kissed my hands.

“Okay!” I agreed to the proposition. I thought it was sweet of Plagueis to offer me such things; I was wearing crystals from his home planet Mygeeto in my ears.

“Let me listen to your heart, Émilie,” he said and one of his hands let go of mine and laid on my chest, “Ah, it sounds like the engine of an Imperial battle cruiser if I say so myself, doesn’t it Sidious?”

“Of course,” Dada replied after tickling me and I laughed, “she is perfect.” 

“Oh Dada, I love you.”

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

As I monitored my Em I had her lay her head against me, “The hypnosis served you well, my sweetest,” I said as I waved a hand and a blanket enfolded her as her hand reached for one of mine, “Perhaps we should have tried that after your surgery, shouldn’t we have?”

“While you did the surgery I felt like I did in the hypnosis,” Em was telling me, “It was almost like a dream. Dada, can Sith love?”

“Of course we can, Bijou, but we love only those very close to us unlike the Jedi who are encouraged to love the whole galaxy. I love you so very much and love your mother so very much but to be frank I do not care much for the rest of the galaxy because they are not you or your mama. The dark side is fueled by passion and as you’ll see when you’re older passion because of love can be explosive, Bane will show you.”

“Oh. Can I still love the Skywalker’s?”

“They’d suffer a great loss if you did not,” I told her, “so of course.”

“Is that why you work with the Jedi even though you don’t like them? Because they love me?”

“A big part of it, but also our Dark Jedi friend I want gone as much as they do, you see, so we must try to work with them and tolerate them.”

“And after that?”

“They’ll still be around, but I plan on taking control of the Order so they can serve you and Mama.”

 

Niobi

 

Later I met with the clone trooper enthusiast Finn who was going to be taking command of the 501st Legion and I presented him with a specially crafted blaster that shot bullets as well as poison darts out of the barrel. “Do you know how to use one of these?” I asked.

“Pull the trigger, Your Majesty?” he said as I loaded the bullets inside the chamber and a few poison darts for good measure. 

“There’s a bit more to it than that but you’ll learn. These special blasters as made for assassins and bounty hunters generally but are nonetheless useful for about anyone who can work them; I’m personally fond of them.” I handed him the weapon that I had once stolen from Slain as a notice of my abandoning his faction.

“Will Poe and Rey get these too?”

“I’ll place an order today. Consider it a gift of thanks from the Emperor and me. We are glad each of you chose to serve. Dameron will have his own squadron of TIE fighters established and if Rey wishes she can choose between positions as a spy or on Émilie’s staff.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. We are all very grateful.”

“Do you know what happened to Jakku, Finn?” I asked the young man who wore the beige jacket I had seen on Dameron the day they had arrived.

“No, Your Majesty.”

“It doesn’t exist anymore. I do hope none of you were attached to that junkyard.”

 

Em

 

I was so happy that the Sith would let me keep loving all my friends plus Mama and Dada. As late afternoon came to a close and dusk pained the sky I lay in my father’s warm hands as he just played with my loose curls and held my hand, “You are so beautiful, my Bijou. Do I tell you that often?”

“Every day Dada! Everyone tells me that I look like you!” I said, “Do you think so?” I looked at him and his face seemed to be illuminated by the setting sun. His lips came to my forehead. His other hand that was playing with my hair brushed my forehead. 

“Let’s see, we do have the same eye color and your nose is mine. Your cheekbones,” he kissed them and I giggled, “are the same height as mine it seems. So I would say you favor me, yes. But your beautiful hair is the same as your mother’s. I think you and your Mama are the most beautiful beings in the galaxy.” He kissed my forehead, “And you are built like your Mama but for now are very fragile since you’re little.”

“Am I fragile to you, Dada?”

“Yes Bijou, because remember the dark side keeps me much stronger than I would be without it. So I must be very gentle with you while you grow, as must Bane and Plagueis.”

“And Maul?”

“Maul is strong, but not as strong with the dark side as the Sith healers but he still must be quite careful with you,”

“Is Mama fragile?”

“She is indeed, my sweetest, and years from now when you’re married to your Bane he will show you why even your mother is fragile to me.”


	12. Nothing But The Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we get to see the beginnings of what will become Assassin!Rey in this chapter!

Chapter 12

Wintertime, 7 ABY

Palpatine/Sidious

 

That night I gave Em another bath after dinner to spend time with her alone. “Dada? Will we ever go see the Death Star again?” she asked as I washed her hair and she sat in the circular tub that was in the bathroom of her room.

“Of course we will; we just don’t know where the Dark Jedi will go next but when we know we’ll fly there on the Death Star,” I explained as I rinsed her hair and then helped her rise to her feet, holding her hands in mine. “You know what just you and I should do, Bijou? Go to Theed tomorrow.”

“Oh may we Dada? I’d love that!”

“As you wish it, so it shall be, my sweetest. I will have the musicians play for you and we can go to the waterfalls and lay in the fields outside the city.”

“Can we say hi to Queen Savvy?”  
“I’m sure she’d love to have you in Theed; she loves you so much as she should. And how about we fly the speeder there, how about that?” I rinsed her body of soapsuds and lifted her from the water into a warm towel.

“I’m so excited Dada!” she said and her arms wrapped around me, “I love time where it’s just us two.”

“As do I, Émilie.” 

 

Padmé 

Flashback, summertime 7 ABY

 

“Senator Amidala, you must understand that Lord Vader’s, Anakin’s rather, lungs will most likely collapse because there’s not much natural lung left not scarred and in those cases I’m sure knowing him that he sometimes would forget to breathe. And the unfortunate thing is that task is extremely hard for him without the machines,” Palpatine told me seriously as I had broached the subject of intimacy, “Med droids will tell you the same.”

I stood over Ani, who had been knocked out with the Force because he would not sit still for the droids to do an X-ray of his lungs like he had to have done every season to make sure there weren’t any changes, holding his hand. He had his cannula back on after the X-ray. Palpatine had to coerce Ani to sit still so he could listen to his lungs beforehand by offering him Credits. (“Lord Vader, I will give you a hundred Credits if you sit still for me… ONE HUNDRED CREDITS?... Okay now just let your head fall back as you go to sleep…”)

“And I assume you don’t want Anakin to die.”

“Of course not.”

“If I could, I would open his lungs and show you the extent of the damage in three dimensional reality but he’s not properly sedated for it. I might want to start him on breathing treatments.”

“Which are?”

“I’m going to filter medicine that will try to open his lungs into his tank so it’ll be continuous and he won’t need to remember to do anything with it.”

“When will you start this?”

“As soon as we can, and we’ll try it for some time to see if it works,” he responded as Ani opened his eyes. 

“Where’s Luke?” he asked of our son, “I want to go find him and say hi. How did you do that?” Ani asked amazed by the power of the Emperor. 

 

Siri Kenobi

Present day, wintertime 7 ABY

 

The next morning I was piggybacking on Obi-Wan as he was walking through the halls of the Temple. “How’s the baby doing?” Obi asked about Darra and Ferus’ son Caliph who was now probably a week or so old and I thought he looked like an alien. Whenever I saw Darra around she had him in a sling around her and when Ferus had him he always carried his son delicately.

“They’re doing great if you don’t count the sleepless nights thing. Sometimes they put him in the nursery with the other babies and they get good sleep.”

“Sleep is important,” Obi agreed.

“So what happened to Jakku? Do we still not know? I don’t see how it’s possible for Telligent to destroy a planet so is it likely that there’s a Rebellion against the Empire that we don’t know about?”

“If there is, I don’t know about it. I think they’d want to stay clear of the Holo-Net if there was so they probably didn’t blow up Jakku. And I myself assumed he was hiding on Jakku anyway since we had no knowledge of it before the attack.”

“Is he dead if the planet was destroyed?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

 

Em

 

The next day Dada dressed me in an aqua colored long dress and a silver cloak to keep me warm with the tops of my hair braided and drawn behind me in a ponytail. As we sped to Theed Dada had me on his lap and my hands over his on the controls and when we finally reached the city he helped me down from the speeder.

We were let into the Royal Palace by guards and Savvy met us at the door, dressed in beige regal robes and her hair pulled up into a headpiece. “Duchess Em, it’s such an honor to see you,” she hugged me and kissed my cheeks and took one of my hands so I was holding onto both her and my father. Inside the Palace were Savvy’s security, handmaidens and Sio Bibble, the governor. 

“I love you Savvy,” I said to my monarch friend as she led us out back to look out on the activity in Theed that day. Some Naboo saw us and waved and some blew kisses to us. Naboo were such nice people, I thought, and I was glad they loved Savvy as much as I did. “Savvy, can you be Queen for the rest of your life?” I asked.

“I can’t, Duchess Em, because that would be against the Constitution and I want to not disobey it. Perhaps after my two terms are up I can come join your staff at your house in the Lake Country?”

“That’d be so fun! Can Savvy do that Dada?” I asked looking up at my father, who hoisted me up to sit on the balcony railing and had his hands steady my hips.

“It’s up to Savvy, my sweetest.”

“Do you want to Savvy?” I asked her. 

“I’d love to, Duchess Em. I’d love to hang out with you much more often.”

 

Niobi

 

Rey had accepted the position as an Emperor’s Hand, so the first thing I wanted to assess was her combat skills, which would be fun for me personally since I enjoyed sparring with others like Aura or Sidious (although Sidious would also test my lust for him simultaneously so occasionally there was distraction) to keep my own skills sharp. 

I had read up on the training of Hands from records and I knew the training process was similar to my own training under Slain, so I knew I had a lot of physical training to do with her. “I want you to try and break my grasp on you,” I said as my arms locked as tightly as they could around her waist.

“Your Majesty, what if I hurt you?”

“You won’t,” I said. She bucked against me and shoved her elbow deep into my stomach but I just threw her down, “First you need to learn is how to get out of the grasp of an enemy stronger than you because many will be, especially if they’re Force users. Again, come on.” I helped her up to repeat the exercise and ended up throwing her again. “This is good, your failure is forcing you to learn.”

“How many Hands are there?” Rey asked after another attempt. As we repeated this task I recalled how Sidious had taught me a modification to this trick to use on Force-using opponets that I was going to teach Rey once she mastered this.

“Just you. That is why you’re going to be trained so hard, because the Empire deserves the best in everything.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Before we move on, I presented Finn and Dameron with special blasters but for you I think you need something more lethal,” I pulled out the light-whip from my bag of weapons, “This is a light-whip; a whip made of energy that can slice through anything like butter and also lasso prey.” I ignited the whip that had a mahogany color blade. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

 

Luke

 

Today I was at the Temple walking with Anakin holding his hand (Ani liked to do this to me and Leia since he never got to when we were younger) as we made our way to the Council chambers. Apparently we had sent out some Jedi, including famed Master Plo Koon to track Telligent’s movements since the destruction of Jakku. 

The Council all sat in their respective chairs in a circle. I noticed Obi-Wan who sent a smile our way. The projector in the room lit up with holographic images of Lord Bane and Lord Plagueis and a red skinned Zabrak. “OH SITH NO!” Ani screamed as he figured out what was going on; I sent some light side energy his way to calm him down.

“I hate to admit it, but the son-of-a-bitch is the best Sith Lord alive,” Lord Plagueis was saying as we walked in, “But make no mistakes; Darth Sidious will not give one shit about your whole ‘saving the galaxy’ ideal, he’ll do it to just get pleasure out of killing Saul and to use him to keep Émilie alive.”

“We’re not seeking to convert any of you,” Obi-Wan said compromising, “We just acknowledge we cannot do this alone and we want to be more involved and in contact with you so we may help in any way.”

“Well if that’s the case, go ahead and ask Luke Skywalker what really happened to the Jakku system.”

Eyes turned to me, “It was destroyed by a super-weapon with enough firepower to destroy entire systems called a Death Star. Back during the Old Empire there were two of these but after the first was destroyed and the second was being constructed the Empire secretly built a third one. No one knew; not me, not Anakin, not the Rebellion.”

“Are we going to actually let this thing operate?” Master Mundi asked astonished.

“If you don’t, I know Sidious will have no qualm about wiping out your Order again,” Lord Plagueis said, “I should know, I trained him.”

 

Em

 

When we left the Palace, Dada carried me to an outdoor café that had musicians in front of it and I heard the majestic music I knew as the march of our Empire. Some Holo-Net reporters were here and they took a few pictures of Dada and me as he twirled me to the music, “Was this what was played for you in your hypnosis?” he asked me.

“Yes! This song exactly,” I said as a kiss was planted on my forehead. My father sat me on his lap and juice was brought out for me as I listened to the music and Dada rubbed my shoulders with his hands of magic. Some warm stew was also brought and he helped me eat it; it was very flavorful and I liked the meat and potatoes it had in it.

“Was it good my sweetest?” he asked me softly. My eyes had closed while I ate so I could savor the food’s taste. I nodded as I was succumbing to the influence of my father’s hands on my bones as my head fell back and he caught me, holding me on his lap now with both his hands.

“Oh yes, Dada,” I said without opening my eyes. He kissed my forehead.

“Now we’ll head over to the fields if you like,” I felt my father rise and carry me probably across the city’s main square as he sang soft songs into my hair. I was somewhere between wakefulness and sleep when I felt Dada sink to his knees, “Open your eyes, Bijou,” he instructed softly and I squealed when I did.

“Oh I love you Dada,” I said as my eyes took in the sights of the field and the waterfalls behind it. Dada had me sitting in his lap and he levitated some of the white flowers and I reached out a hand to catch them. 

“And you hang the galaxy for me, Émilie.” 

“Can we stay here tonight?” I love Theed so much and maybe we can have the musicians play more?”

“Of course, my sweetest. That’s what we’ll do then, hmm?”

 

Anakin

Flashback, summertime 7 ABY

 

I sat on the hovering table and kicked my feet lazily back and forth. I had my tank off so I had to concentrate and take extra deep breaths to get air into my lungs. Here to get my seasonal lung X-ray or whatever with me was Luke and Padmé, each holding my hands. I had won a hundred credits for being good.

“Look at me, Lord Vader,” Palpatine snapped his fingers to get my attention and I came out of my daydreams and he put his hands on my shoulders, “Now what I want you to do is think about a time in your life that was perfect; that you wanted to last forever.”

“Okay.”

I immediately thought of a time when in late spring season when we had all gone to New Alderaan to meet the Organa’s and my family was together. “Now let that memory consume you, close your eyes. It might feel like you can’t breathe as it does, but you will be breathing. Fall back to the memory…”

I felt him close my eyes and my head fall and someone caught it but I didn’t know whom. I was thrown into a dreamland that looked like the palace on Alderaan. I was on a balcony and there were mountains in the distance. I could see the sky that was etched with shades of blue and pink and orange.

“Can you hear me?” I asked as I tapped Padmé on her shoulder to see if she was real. She had on a pretty cream colored dress.

“Of course Ani,” she said and gave me a kiss and a strand of her hair tickled my nose and cannula. “I love you always.” I was going to say me too about her when someone came up and hugged me and I hugged back. I recognized Leia who had her hair in a cinnamon roll style. Luke joined in one the hug too

“I love you guys,” I said.

 

Niobi

Present day, wintertime 7 ABY

 

That night after an afternoon of physical and weapons training for my new recruits we had an excellent dinner of stew Tift prepared. After dinner and a round of drinks by the fire, I bid everyone good night and retired to the Imperial bedroom. It felt good to take a shower for myself and have time to think as the hot water embraced me. I crawled under the red covers and sheets after dressing in a simple nightdress and pulled out my comm, “Sidious?”

“Hello, my Empress. I trust Tift cooked well for you tonight?”

“He did. How is our little Crown Princess?”

“Oh she loves Theed. We went to go see the Queen and the orchestra played for us at lunch and we spent a good bit of time in the meadow near the city before we walked the campus of the University. I have her bathed and sound asleep in my grasp right now.”

“I’m glad you both enjoyed the day. She adores you.”

“And I her and you, my Empress. There was a Jedi Council meeting today wasn’t there?” the voice of my companion asked, “I probed Damask’s mind and heard him actually genuinely praise me so now I have another piece of blackmail. Did you hear his remarks?”

“No. I was working with the scavenger Rey all afternoon.”

“He said, ‘The son-of-a-bitch is the best Sith Lord alive’ so I’d count that as a praising remark that he’ll deny he ever said.”

“In that case, I will bring it up in the morning.”

“Be my guest.”


	13. Breath Of Life / Any Last Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REYLO SHIPPERS: Okay, so I miscalculated by a chapter so Kylo appears first in Chapter 15!

Chapter 13

Wintertime, 7 ABY

Telligent

 

Now was the time for the next move.

An army.

I would travel to the cloners on Kamino.

And create an army in my own image.

The Jedi would be overwhelmed.

 

Em

 

I woke up the next morning back in the Imperial bedroom lying under the red covers with Mama as Dada held onto us and I had my head on his shoulder. His left hand was rubbing my neck softly; “We made it back, Bijou.” he said with a smile as he lifted Mama and me into his arms and carried us to the bathroom and put us both into a bath.

He washed our hair delicately and then helped me rise before he helped Mama. “You both are so tall, hmm? The old Emperor must rise to bathe his gems,” he kissed my forehead before kissing my mother. I heard the door to the bathroom slide open and Plagueis walked in and I smiled at him as he walked over and kissed my forehead.

“Might I have a word?” he asked Dada as Dada ran the washcloth over my shoulders.

“Once I’m done here,” he replied and the Muun left. Dada turned back to me as he now bathed Mama, whose hand I held in mine.

“Mama, isn’t it nice that Dada can give us our bath?” I asked her. She had her curls wet and straight like me and I admired how tall and sure of herself she stood.

“It does make life easier for us, doesn’t it Emmy? Your Dada is so trained in what he does that none of this fazes him. He understands that species’ bodies are elegant machines that work in incredible ways, and this allows him to fix them.”

“Oh!”

 

Darth Plagueis

 

I sat in front of a white board with a marker in my hand as I stood in one of the conference chambers at the estate with Bane and Maul, each of us fleshing out ideas at how to beat the Jedi at hunting this punk rogue since I personally was not keen on working with them. “Absolve the Order,” Maul threw out.

“Good,” I wrote that on the board, “that might work and we turn them all to the dark side. Others?”

“Shouldn’t we consult Lord Sidious?” Maul asked.

“I am perfectly capable of making a plan without my apprentice,” I muttered, “son-of-a-bitch thinks he runs everything.”

“There’s always annihilation,” Bane said, “gods knew it worked before. Or, the much less time consuming option of clouding their minds.”

“Also acceptable,” I wrote down as the door slid open. There stood Sidious in black robes probably made of some reptilian material, “GODS DAMN IT SIDIOUS.”

“You requested a word?” he said walking in, “And I feel like I should be in on this meeting since I’m, oh what’s the phrase, the best son-of-a-bitch in this Order? Isn’t that correct, my Master?” the last phrase was laced with mockery as he took the marker from me.

“Kill yourself Sidious,” I said not even turning from the board.

“If I did that, who would solve every gods-damn problem in this galaxy,” he said, “and last time I checked, you idiots couldn’t get yourself out of situations without my assistance.”

“You’re such a liar. We are all capable beings without you.”

“Whatever you say, my Master.”

 

Niobi

 

I dressed in a silver sleeveless top with a gold belt around my waist, black pants, and combat boots with my hair braided to the side. I was out in the field that morning with my foray of weapons cleaning them and testing them; most of them had been Slain’s and once I killed him I saw them as mine. I took up one of the bows and settled it on my shoulder.

The arrows of this bow were laced with poison so when the arrows would hit their mark and pierce a being’s heart that sorry bastard would die instantly. I released an arrow aimed at the mountains to see if my skills as a markswoman were still sharp as I sensed someone behind me. “Good,” Sidious said into my neck. He turned me to face him; he was in deep red robes for the day and in a movement characteristically fast he had us against one of the trees out of view of the house.

“This is so juvenile,” I breathed as I was surprised by him joining me as he held me secure in his arms, “I didn’t know the frail old Emperor was capable of this,” I teased Sidious after my head fell onto his shoulder because of the feeling of a gentle push from within my body. His lips took mine.

“Oh he can’t, but Lord Sidious can because he’s much stronger than old Emperor Palpatine. I could hold you like this for hours and still not be tired,” he said and took my lips with his as his hands dug into my hips where he was holding me up and I couldn’t withhold the sigh that escaped me. “Comfortable?”

“Beyond belief.”

“Good.”

 

Telligent

 

Although I was losing my mind.

A vision of the start of my end.

All the fever began to spread.

From my heart down to my legs.

It was a chorus so sublime. 

 

Palpatine/Sidious

 

If at some point I had wanted to turn Padmé Amidala to the darkness I now realized how mistaken I was. Amidala was passionate, yes, but it was nowhere near the passion of my lovely Empress who writhed in it in my hands as I was within her. The dark side surrounded the secluded area and I could hear the whispers in the shadows. “Your passion is unrivaled by even Anakin Skywalker’s,” I said into Niobi’s hair, “Use it just as you use your hatred of Telligent and the Jedi.”

I withdrew from her before lifting her into my arms with her head lolling against my shoulder as I made a beautiful throne appear for her, “Was your weapons test effective, my Empress?” I asked as I sat us upon it with her sitting forward against me and I could feel her love spill against her own inner thighs.

“Apparently my greatest asset is my power of seduction,” she said.

“That is a claim I cannot refute,” I said as I kissed her neck and her head fell back onto my shoulder and lolled like she was entranced. 

“Where’s Em? Who has her?” she asked after our perfect child. 

“Her Bane, I believe he is playing with her in the hot tub that she loves so much since we took her to the Kerren springs.” The wind blew a gust of cold air at me, “Is your love keeping you warm? It’s still fresh, I can sense it.”

“Yes.”

 

Yoda

 

I hobbled into the Archives, cursing myself for not getting into my hover-chair, and went up to the main desk where Dooku and Jocasta stood waiting to help any Jedi that needed it. I reached the desk and jumped up, landing perfectly. “Chances of the Sith absolving us into their Order, go,” I said to Dooku.

“Now or once Telligent is dead? One’s less likely than the other,” he said.

“After.”

“They’d actually probably exterminate us as a first option. They hate us, we hate them basic stuff. But after this crisis abates and they don’t feel like wasting time and energy slaughtering us they’ll most likely dissolve the Jedi by taking control of the Council, that’s my guess.”

“Give me the odds,” I demanded.

“Probably as close to one as you can get in statistical data,” he said counting on his fingers.

“Force damn it. I’m getting too old for this bantha-shit.”

 

Mara Jade

Flashback, one week earlier

 

I woke up in my room at the Skywalker’s at maybe almost noon and came out into an empty living area. On the coffee table there was a note scrawled in beautiful writing that I identified as Padmé’s: Mara, we are at the Jedi Temple. My friend Darra went into labor just now and we’re with her. Have 3PO get you breakfast if you want it – Padmé. I read the note and then grabbed a cup of coffee before going back to my room to change and head out somewhere. I threw on a simple shirt and pants and my riding boots, locked the apartment, and then ran to the hangar where my speeder bike was parked.

I zoomed across the top of Coruscant and upon my arrival at the Temple I snuck in behind a Jedi Knight as he walked into the main hall I’d been in once before. Holographic signs pointed out the location of various rooms and sectors but I was more interested in finding the vents to see if I could find the Skywalker’s undetected.

I easily pried open one of the vents and crawled in army style before shutting the vent behind me. I pulled out my little flashlight on my belt and it wasn’t long before the sounds of screams of pain reached my ears and I followed them, assuming it might lead me to Darra. The next thing I heard was someone scream over Darra’s own screams, “PUSH, THEL-TANIS.” Oh hell. 

I watched from the vertical bars of the vent as Darra cried out and threw her ginger haired head back in pain and I shivered with an emotion I couldn’t name. I had never watched someone give birth before and now I knew I never wanted to again. I was brought back by the voice of the Emperor, “I’m going to attempt to pull it out with the Force.”

“Has that ever been done, Sidious?” the first voice who had ordered Darra to push asked. What the hell was a Sidious?

“I never ask that question until after I’ve done it.”

This just went from zero to a hundred real quick, I couldn’t help but think as I watched the Emperor raised his hand like one of those street magic guys. What I saw next, I don’t think I’ll ever have words to explain.

 

Em

Present day, wintertime 7 ABY

 

I laughed as the juice I had brought with me to the hot tub landed in my hand after I had used one of my new Force tricks Dada had taught me to summon it. “That’s so very good my Bijou,” I was delighted to see Dada come in and he kissed my forehead. Bane, Maul, and Plagueis were sitting in the water with me and my parents joined us in the water with Dada bringing me to sit in his lap and me holding one of my mother’s hands.

My father kissed my forehead as I leaned back into his hands. When I sat in Dada’s lap and his hands of magic rubbed my shoulders it was almost like I couldn’t move them. “I love using the Force Dada,” I said. Even though I was still a beginner at the Force I loved using it and learning new things about it. “And I love that you and Mama are here.” He kissed my forehead.

“I am eternally devoted to you, my Bijou,” he said softly as he gave me another sip of juice and I leaned back into his hands, my shoulders almost paralyzed to everything but my father’s gentle magic hands. “Did you know, my sweetest, that I am directly touching your bones by doing this?”

“Really?”

“Certainly, Bijou, it’s just like how I can touch your lungs,” he kissed my cheeks, “I can monitor your internal organs’ functions as well as directly touch your bones.” My head fell back onto Dada’s strong shoulder, and Mama squeezed my hand as kisses were bestowed upon my hair. “Only I can do it.”

“I want to be as powerful as you are Dada,” I told him.

“You will be one day, I know it my sweetest Émilie,” he said and traced his hand over the back of my neck.

“Dada?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I have some of the marmalade I love? And some bread?” I asked him. Dada shifted me in his arms so mine could lock around his neck and my head could rest on his shoulder. 

“We’ll get Uma to go get you some,” he assured me.

 

Niobi

Flashback, between 1-0 BBY

 

When Hoole and Gog met their untimely deaths I was five months pregnant with Em (who at the time I called my Force Child). That particular night they were still in Zila after making a trip to see how their experiment with me was going and I had taken them to dinner. Em had just decided she loved to kick, which I supposed she got from me, so we had conversations of sorts through her kicks.

That night to dinner I wore a simple black lace dress that showed off my bump and concealed the weapon of choice for the night: my little but effective hand-carved knife I had gotten as a pregnancy gift from Aura. I wined and dined the scientists as I stuck to tea for my own beverage. We chatted innocently about the Empire and how pretty Zila was as we ate because all matters of my health had been discussed already.

After dinner, I escorted both men back to their motel. There had been bottles of fine Bordali wine brought to their rooms and I made sure they had plenty. “Madame Vorena, you’re too kind,” Gog said, voice slurred by drink, as he sipped on his fourth glass. I smiled politely and Em nudged me from within. I rose and wasted no time in initiating my plan with a simple kiss on his lips and he didn’t resist he was too drunk, but rather he helped me move the plan along.

Hoole, who was also intoxicated by the wine and had been sitting silently, looked almost shocked but I got up and did the same to him. “Shall we, gentlemen?” I asked playfully and to my surprise the drunken Gog lifted me up into his grasp with Hoole at his heels. I was actually surprised here considering he was drunk and I was pretty pregnant and I assumed not a light feather.

At the time I had no idea that making love while pregnant was a thing, which I would learn later from Sidious could actually be good for the mother. Quite honestly as I thought about the fact I was about to embark on my first quasi-threesome (despite that my “lovers” were drunk and going to die) seemed strange. As I took turns kissing both men as the other kissed my body I had a conversation with Em through her kicks. Kick! “Who should die first, Force Baby? You okay?”

Kick!

Gog? Good call, I like your thinking I thought as I pulled out my knife from my robes and I plunged the blade into the scientist’s throat. The corpse sagged and fell off the couch and Hoole actually was in the state of mind to scream. “I lied about being easy,” I whispered into his ear, “and you sons-of-bitches fell for it almost too good to be true.”


	14. Legends Never Die, My Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are introduced to Hux and also the resurrected Qui-Gon Jinn! Hux is probably about 30 in this time frame and Qui-Gon is maybe about the the age he was in Episode I.
> 
> REYLO SHIPPERS: NEXT CHAPTER!

Chapter 14

Flashback, one week earlier

Palpatine/Sidious

 

The shuttle landed on one of the landing platforms the Jedi Temple had and I opened the hatch, “Remind me why we’re doing this,” I said as I got up from the pilot chair. Plagueis got up from the copilot seat and we disembarked.

“Because the Jedi can’t and thus we can shove it in their face for eternity. We might be working with the little shits but once Telligent dies it never happened,” we made our way into the Temple after following in some random Jedi. Once we were in the main hall we walked casually to where the Force was telling me to go and no Jedi looked at us as we made our way.

“You know it’s bad when Sith Lords can break into your temple undetected,” I said quietly to the Muun behind me.

“This has got to be the stuff of dreams here for Sith, Sidious,” Plagueis said in a hushed tone filled with wistfulness, “We probably are the first Rule-of-Two era Sith to accomplish this.”

“But then again we are talking about the Jedi who couldn’t sense the Senate elected a Sith Lord to lead the Republic they served.”

“Point taken.”

Senator Amidala met us at the door, dressed in a simple white gown and boots with her hair tied behind her. “Oh thank gods,” she said as she received us into the room and I don’t know who screamed louder: Thel-Tanis or Lord Vader (“WHAT THE EFF…”). After shutting Lord Vader up I looked at Plagueis, who just smiled as if he was going to leave all this to me and my hand met his cheek. 

“Kill yourself Plagueis.”

“Sidious, I will personally fuck you up.”

 

Darth Plagueis

Present day

 

“You did not,” I said in a triumphant almost disbelief as I sat around the main fireplace with everyone (Em was asleep in bed with Bane watching her), “you fucked Gog and Hoole before you killed them, while pregnant with Émilie?” This was life-altering information here. Niobi laughed and the sleeves on her black nightdress ruffled a bit with the motion. She was seated on Sidious’ lap like he was her throne and he had her neck in his hands, rubbing it. I slapped my apprentice’s shoulder.

“Well technically no, considering neither of them lived long enough to penetrate me,” I nearly spit out the wine I was sipping on I was laughing so hard. I could easily see Niobi kill a man when they assumed she was just some whore looking for a fuck. 

“Wouldn’t that have hurt Princess Em as she was still gestating in the womb?” Maul asked and I internally cursed the fact he was not chosen a Healer, but yet, I wanted to torture Sidious by making him explain this. I sent a look his way and he mouthed ‘kill yourself’.

“It wouldn’t come close to touching her,” he said, “fetuses make home so deeply in a woman’s loins that no penetration by a man could even come close to them,” all the whilst explaining this Sidious shot me a death glare and I smiled. I was distracted, and surprised, to see Bane walk out with Em leading the Sith’ari. 

The little princess walked up to Sidious who dropped to his knees before her. “Bijou what is it?” he said softly cupping her chin to look at him in the eyes.

“I wanted to see you,” she said throwing her arms around him and Sidious lifted her to sit by her mother on his lap. He kissed her hair and her cheeks and put his hands on her neck, “I love you Dada.”

“Oh Bijou your Dada loves you. Let your head fall back now; Dada will catch you. Yes, that’s it, good,” he said as her eyes closed and Bane cast a blanket over the little child but Sidious did not hand her off. 

 

Mace Windu

 

There was an early morning Council meeting as the Coruscant sun was rising and lighting up the grand city. “Enough with pleasantries and pretense,” Master Yoda was saying, “a matter at hand there is. Another Sith, it seems like, is roaming this Force forsaken galaxy.”

“You know, if you want to throw shade at me have the guts to face me,” Master Dooku was saying after Yoda made his remark. The Grand Master almost rose from his chair but I saw him think better of it.

“What are we, Sith Lords? Both of you are acting like younglings,” I said, “Honestly, Masters. Now can we continue? Who is this Sith?”

“Maul, his name is,” Yoda said.

“OH HELL NO,” I was surprised to hear this come from Master Kenobi. Maul… the name sounded vaguely familiar.

“The Zabrak?” I asked, “The red skinned one who killed Qui-Gon?” 

“Yes.”

“How?” Obviously, Sith Lords didn’t get nine lives and they couldn’t just be resurrected out of thin air.

“You’ve got me.”

 

Finn

 

The next morning I met with my second-in-command of the 501st , a clone trooper nicknamed Boss, who had previously and briefly held first command. I was surprised that he was here on Naboo protecting the Imperial family when his comrades were spread throughout the galaxy. 

Boss was a guy of slightly above average height with his black hair in a crew cut and his dark eyes ensured no one crossed him. “General Finn,” he greeted me shaking my hand, “It’s good to finally meet you.”

“You as well, Commander. Sp where are the rest of the men? Coruscant?”

“Most are, but some are investigating on Felucia and some have been stationed on Malastare. We’re waiting for this guy’s next move.”

“What were your orders when he makes it?”

“Capture him alive, and do noy involve the Jedi Order in any way, sir.”

“How many soldiers do we have at our disposal?” I knew the 501st was an elite unit back in the Old Empire so I imagined only the best were initiated.

“Five thousand, General.”

 

Qui-Gon Jinn

 

I used the Force to open the doors to the Council chambers. I had sensed the time was right to come out of my self-imposed exile on Stewjon, the home world of my former Padawan, since coming back to life after the balance of the Force. “Maul might be alive,” I said walking in as heads turned, “but so am I.”

All around the circle jaws dropped to the floor. I was surprised to see my old Master in Jedi robes since I had been under the impression he had deserted the Order after the Battle of Naboo. Sitting close by him was Obi-Wan, whom I knew would make it on the Council one day. “Oh my Force,” Master Yoda said, not quite believing his eyes.  
“Legends never die,” I said as I stood before the circular seated governing body, “For nearly sixty years I’ve watched this galaxy go to hell and I figured now was the time for me to come back. Maul is alive, reconstructed with cybernetic legs and currently on Naboo serving some Human Princess I heard?”

“Princess Émilie,” I heard Obi-Wan say, “she’s the daughter of the Emperor.”

“It’s probably her. Why has there been resurgence in the power of the dark side as of recent? Surely I’m not the only one feeling it. Does it have to do with the attacks that have been happening recently?”

“A Dark Jedi, there is,” Yoda said, “Fell to the darkness he has.”

“How do we destroy him? The Sith are extinct as a faction of dark siders.”

“That’s what you think.” the Grand Master said.

 

Luke

 

I was requested to go to the Jedi Council chambers and Ani tagged along for the journey. When we got there the doors slid open and I noticed a Human male with long hair and dressed in Jedi robes that I didn’t recognize standing before the Council but Ani must have known him because he made some noise and grabbed my hand, “You know him?” I asked Ani.

The Jedi turned around and smiled at Ani. “Little Ani? I assume you remember me?” Anakin’s tank was going ninety to nothing with the breaths and I wanted to know who this Jedi was and how he knew Ani.

“I’m sorry,” I apologized for Ani, “he loves meeting new people and he gets excited so sometimes he has no idea what to say. I’m Luke Skywalker.”

“Qui-Gon Jinn,” he said and he nodded his head to me, “Is he all right?”

“It’s a long story,” I said and shook Ani by the shoulders, “Can you say hi to Qui-Gon Jinn?”

“Hi, Qui-Gon.”

“Hello, Anakin. I somehow knew you’d fulfill the prophecy one day.”

 

Yoda

 

“Can I have a quick word?” I asked my former apprentice as I used the Force to jump into my hover-chair after the meeting was adjourned by the arrival of Qui-Gon who was still talking to young Anakin. Obi-Wan followed Dooku and me to one of the rooms reserved for Masters to meditate. 

“Did you know he had returned?” Obi-Wan asked as the door closed, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Dooku didn’t know either,” I pointed out losing the syntax to get my piint across, “Found out recently, I myself did.”

“Where was he?” Dooku asked, “And how could we not sense it?”

“A world called Stewjon: your home planet young Obi-Wan. Hiding he has been for some time it seems and no one knew.”

“He feels the dark side as we do,” Obi-Wan said, “Master, maybe he came back to life when Maul did.”

“It could be,” I agreed, “sired, perhaps they are.”

“Is that possible?”

“No, but a coincidence that certainly is not,” I said. 

 

Hux

 

The Imperial shuttle that carried me to Naboo, on the orders of the Emperor, landed on a landing platform of an estate that looked to span as far as I could see. The pilots wished me well and the guards robed in red who met me attended to my luggage as I disembarked. Apparently, the Emperor knew of my family and how we had been long term supporters so he had offered me a job.

The Emperor met me at the shuttle ramp; dressed in simple black and carrying in his seemingly frail arms a child dressed in a light pink dress with a simple headpiece decorating her chocolate curls. “Hux I assume?” the Emperor asked as I dropped to my knees before him. The child in his arms smiled at me.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Hi Hux, I’m Émilie,” the little girl said and reached her hand out for me. I rose and took her hand and the Emperor actually let me take the child in my arms. She was a little thing and not much weight for me to carry. “Do you have the Force?”

“I am here to serve you,” I told her as she put her head on my shoulder and reached out for the Emperor, who took her back from me but she kept a hand in mine, “Yes,” I told her being able to sense the dark side’s presence. I was no Sith, but being from a Force-sensitive family allowed me to recognize it. “Although, I am not a Sith.”

“Oh. I have the Force too, Hux!” she smiled at me and gave my hand a squeeze, “What do you do for the Empire?”

“I used to work on an Imperial base before your father called me here and requested I serve his little Bijou.” I watched the princess throw her arms around the Emperor.

 

Dooku

 

Once we left the meeting chamber Yoda, young Obi-Wan, and I went to go find where Qui-Gon was. Jocasta caught up with us and I took her hand and kissed it before taking her same hand. “Qui-Gon is alive,” I told her.

“Where is he? How?”

“He’s here and I don’t know, he hasn’t explained,” I said as we took the stairs to the main level where all ranks of Jedi were either hustling about or sitting for a moment of peace. I easily picked out my former student sitting with Anakin and Luke Skywalker as we walked up. 

“Do you remember who that is Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.

“He’s just excited Obi-Wan let him be,” Qui-Gon said gently smiling at Anakin who sat close to Luke.

 

Hux

 

We came inside into a main sitting room that revolved around the large throne in the center. Around that throne stood a Human male, a Muun male, and a Zabrak male all dressed in black robes and I could feel the dark side radiate from them too as well as from the Empress who sat on the throne.

I dropped to my knees again, now before the crown princess, after the Emperor moved almost too fast for me to see to claim his throne. It was then I looked around and noticed a human female with dark hair sitting on one of the couches with an olive skinned male. Princess Em reached out for my hand as she looked down at me, her head hung as her neck rested in her father’s hands. “Hux, have you been taught about the Force yet? I just started learning,” she said, “I have a training lightsaber that’s a pink color.”

“I know a bit about how it works but I was never given to the Jedi Order because it was extinct when I was born back in the times of the first Empire. I have a lightsaber as well,” I took the blade of a saber I had found during my travels and had claimed for myself and I placed it in the hand of the crown princess with my hand over hers. The black thin blade ignited.

“General Hux,” the Emperor said, “do you know the legend behind that weapon?”

“No, Your Majesty.”

“Then you have more to learn than I had thought.”


	15. Tell That To KanjiKlub / Kylo Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further adieu, I give you Kylo Ren ladies and gents! He reveals later how old he is. He is NOT a Solo in this AU.
> 
> Also in this chapter, we first learn about Palpatine and his connection to KanjiKlub, a plot device that will be used later.
> 
> If you could be so kind as to drop by a comment or kudos that'd be fantastic! Tell me if I'm neglecting your OTP in this story so I can put more of them there!
> 
> Thanks!

Chapter 15

Wintertime, 7 ABY

Maul

 

I stood on the left of the throne as the new arrival Hux knelt at Princess Em’s feet. I was playing with the princess’ curls, twirling one around my finger as she had her head directed to Hux whilst her neck rested under the control of her father’s hands. “Good,” I could hear him praise her gently, “Excellent, my Bijou.” She buried her head into him and he laughed softly. “Keep relaxing, close your eyes if you feel like you want to.”

The Empress, who had gone a few moments ago to make a call to Madame Sing came back inside, “Who’s hauling rathtars out back?” she asked. I knew what rathtars were: they almost looked sluggish with their large red bodies and big heads and I also knew a good bit of money could be made by smugglers who hauled them. The Crown Princess’ eyes were closed and her head was now against Lord Sidious.

“Fuck, Sidious,” Lord Plagueis said irritably, “I thought you stopped doing this. You’re the fucking Emperor of this galaxy for gods sake and yet like the teenager who bought things on the black market on Naboo you apparently still are.”

“Tell that to KanjiKlub,” Lord Sidious said, “plus, they actually owe me about fifty thousand credits currently that the Empire lent them.”

“Isn’t hauling rathtars illegal?” Hux asked, “As far as the general populous goes anyhow.”

“It was during the time of the Old Republic but since then I don’t believe any laws about it were written in the Charter,” the Empress said, “so technically no.”

“How do we get those Kanji-Klub bastards money?” Lord Plagueis asked.

“Of course, we blackmail them for it.”

“Actually,” Lord Plagueis said, “Could we use rathtars to wipe out the Jedi?”

“If you could control them long enough.”

 

Aura Sing

 

I hung up with Niobi and then turned to Thierry, who was standing beside me in my apartments, and Boba Fett: “Any word on Saul’s location?” Fett asked me. Through the windows of my apartment I could see the Coruscanti sun taking its last gasp of breath for the day as it was filling the sky with colors.

“No, the little bitch can’t make up his gods-damn mind,” I said, “who the hell floats in deep space aimlessly for four days?”

“Maybe there’s no other place we don’t know about like Jakku,” Thierry said, “Unless he goes intergalactic.”

“Are there other galaxies besides ours?” Fett asked, “Inhabitable ones of course.”

“Probably,” I said.

“Do you think he’d risk hiding in an unknown galaxy to increase his power?” Thierry asked, “Do other galaxies know about Jedi?”

“I’m not sure.”

 

Anakin

 

I was relaxing in the apartment that afternoon with Ferus and the baby here for company. Padmé had Senate stuff and the twins were out in the city with friends. Ferus had his tiny son on his lap as I set up the speaker system to play some music, “They don’t haul rathtars on civilized worlds like Naboo, Ani,” he said. I had gotten to thinking about how sometimes on Tatooine hauling rathtars was a good way for Hutts to make money besides having bets on pod races. I had also recalled there were rumors among the moffs in the Old Empire that some Imperial officers did too.

“They did in the Old Empire,” I argued whipping out my comm unsure of who I wanted to call to fact check but then an idea came to me and I dialed, “Did we haul rathtars in the Empire?”

“Lord Vader, I’ve been hauling rathtars since I was a youth on Naboo,” Palpatine told me, giving me what I needed to win the bet. What? “Where do you think we got all the money for two Death Stars? KanjiKlub still owes me.”

What the eff?

“Lord Vader there’s much you don’t understand yet.”

 

Palpatine

Flashback, 66 BBY

 

I was walking casually in the night on one of Theed’s back alleys that I knew most Naboo avoided and surely would cause scandal if the heir of House Palpatine was caught here especially at this hour when most were asleep. I turned the corner and met the Dug I knew was the current head of an organization called KanjiKlub.

“Master Palpatine,” he said as he saw me. Most Dugs did not understand or speak Basic but as head of a major criminal organization I could understand why he was speaking to me in my native language. “We have the money.”

“And I have what I promised,” I said taking the crate full of unhatched rathtar eggs and handing it over like a Death Stick deal after the money was secure with me. 

“KanjiKlub appreciates your dealings,” he told me, “we are awarded influence by working with a noble house such as yours.”

And one day you will be in such a debt to me you’ll do anything I wish to be relieved of it I thought, “Of course, we appreciate your willingness to work with us.”

“We will be in touch then, I take it?”

“Absolutely.”

 

Niobi

Present day, wintertime 7 ABY

 

I sat listening to the talk of KanjiKlub, an organization I had actually assisted after going rogue by assassinating those who took too long to pay debts, and thought about my friend Bala-Tik who ran the crime organization well known for illegal smuggling after it had merged with his organization, the Gauvian Death Gang. Bala-Tik had actually even met Em when she was five standard years. 

Sidious had just gotten off a comm call with Anakin Skywalker having to explain that rathtar hauling was indeed a practice. I, on the other hand, was still grasping this and loving it the more I thought it through. “So you started hauling rathtars before you were even a Sith Lord?” the idea was delicious.

“Yes. I was actually the reason the Guavean Death Gang merged with KanjiKlub because at that point they were in so much debt to me their only hope of paying me was merging themselves with KanjiKlub that actually still had money.”

“This is why you intrigue me.”

Em opened her eyes and immediately Sidious’ head was bent over her, speaking Naboo words of love I did not know. “My beautiful little Bijou and my stunning Empress,” he said as he played with her curls and mine and kissed her forehead and my lips, “What will happen when the old Emperor can’t take care of you both, hmm?” he said joking.

“I’ll be sad,” Em said.

“Well that would be a shame, Bijou, because your tears are so valuable because of their rarity and I wouldn’t want them to lose that.”

 

Obi-Wan

 

Qui-Gon came back with me and Siri to our place since we had the guest room empty. Siri was sitting beside me on our couch as the sun was setting and my arm was around her shoulders as my Master sat across from us petting the dog. “This is your baby?” he asked.

“Cute, right?” Siri asked as she used the Force to pour some drinks from a pitcher into cups, a casual use of the Force I would never let Anakin get away with as a Padawan. I held out my hand to catch mine that she sent my way. I studied my old Master as he sat across from me petting Jedi; he even still acted like the Qui-Gon I had known with his simplistic stuying of the dog and the living Force around him. “Why now?” I asked, “Why not when Anakin fell? I needed you.”

“I was always there, Obi-Wan, you just couldn’t see me. I would have dealt with it exactly as you had, so you didn’t need me, and now look where you are. The Jedi are restored as is Anakin.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“You are a great Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

 

Em

 

That night I was playing with my Bane and Hux when Dada came for me to give Mama and me our bath. The water in the bath was perfect as I was set in it, sitting in my mother’s lap with her arms around me. I wished that one day I would be as beautiful as she was, “Oh my Émilie you are so beautiful,” my father said taking my chin in his hand, “You always will be,” he kissed my cheek.

Dada washed our hair and then helped us stand before him as he ran a washcloth over our skins as I watched his hands move delicately. As this was happening, Plagueis came in to help out apparently and he took over washing my skin; his elongated fingers running over my skin with care. I looked over at Mama who stood before my father so sure of herself and I copied the stance, hoping it would make me like her.

I smiled at my Muun friend and he smiled back at me, “I hear tomorrow that Poe Dameron wants to take you flying, Conchita.”

“Can I go Dada?”

“Of course, my sweetest.”

Once I was dressed in a flowing white nightdress and my hair in a simple Naboo braid and Mama was in a red nightdress with her hair down Dada carried us to the Imperial bed with me resting against the soft silk he wore; I admired how strong Dada was. My head was laid down on Dada and his hand stroked my hair as covers were drawn around me, “Dada?”

“Yes, my Bijou?”

“I love you.”

 

Rey 

 

The next morning I had gotten up at dawn to continue with y training to become the Emperor’s Hand. I was dressed in a simple black jumpsuit and my hair was pulled behind me as I stepped outside the estate in the breaking dawn. I was surprised to see the Empress here this early, dressed almost formally in black. Next to her stood a man maybe my age with long black hair and covered in black from head to toe.

“Rey, this is Ben,” the Empress said indicating to the man who I sensed had a punk edge about him. He inclined his head towards me and to the Empress he muttered, “Kylo,” as if to correct her but the Empress ignored him, “He’s an assassin on loan to me from a friend’ are you familiar with the name Boba Fett?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Ben here is one of Fett’s best trainees and he was so kind to come help me.”

“That is very kind,” I said pleasantly, “so do I call you Kylo?” I thought I almost saw a hint of a smile play at his face before he suppressed it.

“Shall we get to work then? Start with the drill we’ve been working on, Rey.”

 

Em

 

I woke up that morning kind of late, the sun was streaming into the room as Dada was kissing my hair. I rested my head close to his heart that beat like a Star Destroyer. “Where’s Mama?” I wondered as he stroked my curls; I wished Mama was here so we could all lie in the Imperial bed all day. 

“She is outside helping your friend Rey. This morning a new person arrived to help take care of you, my sweetest. His name is Kylo and he is going to help run your protection squad,” Dada explained as he lifted me so my head was now against him and his hands massaged my spine, “You are so beautiful, my Bijou. And of course we may lay here the whole day if that’s what you wish.”

The door opened and I smiled at Uma, who came in with tea and bread with marmalade for me. Her blond hair blended in with the hood of the golden robe she wore, “Here you are, lovely,” she set my food down and my father lifted my head for a bite of bread. Uma kissed my forehead before she left.

“What will happen when your old Dada cannot care for his Bijou, hmm?” my father asked me with a joking tone. I laughed but snuggled deeper into him, I sure hoped he wasn’t going to grow weaker because I couldn’t stand a galaxy where Dada couldn’t lift me. “I’m merely joking, my sweetest,” he said gently to me, his hands comforting me, “Remember, the dark side will let me be strong, as it will you.”

“Remember when I said I never wanted you to leave, Dada?”

“Of course,” he said softly laying me back, “and I won’t.”

 

Kylo Ren 

 

I barely dodged a blow that came from the Empress as we sparred outside with the trainee girl, whose name I heard was Rey. I reached out and looked on her with the eyes of the Force: she held intrigue and mystery in her and also a connection to the Force.

I back flipped and my hand caught hers that was coming at me, “Expect the unexpected,” I warned her. The Empress held up her hand to stop me.

“That’ll be all for now, Ben.” The mention of my birth name before taking on my Mandalorian assassin moniker made my blood boil and I bet the Empress sensed it even though she was not sensitive to the Force herself. “That’s why I do it,” she said almost reading my mind, “Your anger makes you focus. Now, come and meet the Emperor.” Rey and I followed her inside, us walking behind the Empress.

She led us into a large room with a throne at the center and on it sat the Emperor and in his hands was a child with curls that matched the Empress’. She was dressed in a simple white nightdress and she looked to be asleep, and I could feel the dark side engulf the room in its presence. I dropped to my knees as the Emperor said, “Émilie, open your eyes. Kylo Ren is here to meet you,” I was awed by the utmost love he spoke to her with.

Her eyes opened to reveal tiny ocean colored gems. “Hi Kylo!” She reached out her arms for me and I took her, at a loss for what else to do, her skin smelling like blossoms. She was warm and frail in my arms and I rose making sure to support her properly so she wouldn’t fall because in that moment I realized if she did I wouldn’t be strong enough to save this porcelain doll in my arms. 

This child awakened something in my soul that I had not felt in a long time and I couldn’t put a name on it.

Darkness in my veins, I never could explain. And I wonder if you’ll ever see will you still believe?

Perhaps soon I’d unlock the name to this.

 

Leia

 

That morning I awoke to a video message from Breha with Annora, Aunty Tia’s baby girl who was almost one now. She said she wanted to see if we could come for maybe some late Life Day festivities next week. Life Day itself was this weekend and we were celebrating with Chewie, having a party here for his honor family and our close friends. I also knew that we were getting a puppy for ourselves (but mostly for Ani).

Padmé came into my room with a mug of coffee, “Morning. We’re all sitting on the veranda if you want to come,” she said as I took the mug from her and got up and followed her out to the veranda where Ani, Luke, Mara, R2, and surprisingly Han were sitting. “I thought you’d leave me alone with them forever,” Han joked. He was currently changing Anakin’s filter.

“Hey we’re not bad,” Ani argued.

“It was a joke Ani.”

“Oh.”


	16. Love Stoned (Does She Know?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here is the next chapter! In this chapter we get a better look at the Reylo dynamic as well as some stormpilot cuteness because who can ever get enough of them? Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 16

Wintertime, 7 ABY

Finn

 

It seemed to me that the Imperial family always was hiring new people to be on their staff. Today there was a man called Ren who came to join us. I first saw him as Poe and I were breakfasting in the staff quarters’ kitchens on bread and jam. Ren wore all black and it even matched his long black hair. I didn’t say anything but I stared at him out of the corner of my eye as he walked in and out of the room.

“Someone’s happy,” Poe mouthed so only I could see, “He must be one of those with a Dark Past,” he did tiny air quotes and I smiled at my Poe. He always knew how to make light of a tense situation and I loved that. I squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek.

“I love you, Poe Dameron.”

“I love you too, Finn. You’re a good man.”

 

Rey

 

I next saw the new arrival Ren as he was leaving the staff quarters to go back to the main part of the house. I myself was on the way there too so I figured I’d follow. As I walked beside him he didn’t say much and neither did I but I couldn’t keep from staring at him out of the corner of my eye. I wondered what his story was and how it took him here. “You are an impressive fighter,” he said, turning to me unexpectedly.

“Thank you,” I accepted the compliment, “So where do you come from, exactly?” I wanted to see if he’d talk more because the first unexpected comment from him had intrigued me as well as perhaps flattered me.

“Classified,” his lips formed a smirk.

“Me too, big secret,” I said playing along. If he wouldn’t tell me about him then I sure as hell was going to make it difficult for him to learn information about me, it seemed only fair.

“You haven’t been in this assassin business before, I can tell, but the Empress recognizes you have potential.”

“As do you, apparently.”

“Oh I tend to acknowledge talent when it’s in front of me.”

 

Em

 

Kylo came back to see me along with Rey and Hux as I sat with Dada in the throne as he cleared tensions from my shoulders. Kylo came to kneel at my feet and he took my hand and kissed it. Kylo had this long black hair that looked so soft. “Crown Princess Em,” he said. I smiled and my back muscles went limp under my father’s hands and I fell back.

“Let yourself fall into my hands, Bijou, good,” Dada affirmed me softly and I saw a look of worry come to Kylo. “She succumbs to the dark side, Ren. It’s the only side of the Force she responds to. It’d never let me hurt her.” I gave Kylo a smile and he squeezed my hand as he smiled back.

“Of course not, Your Majesty,” Kylo said. I sensed Bane coming and when he knelt beside me he kissed my forehead. I reached for him and he knelt on my other side, Plagueis came with Bane and his lips touched my forehead before he had Dada tilt my head down so he could access my neck, “Lower her head, Sidious.” I squeezed Bane and Kylo’s hands and Kylo kissed my hand that he held.

“Where do you come from Kylo?” I asked my new friend who had the luscious black hair that reached down to his shoulders, brown eyes, and high cheekbones. I didn’t think he was from Naboo like my family.

“I was born on Coruscant many years before you were born Princess Émilie,” he told me, “how old do you think me?”

“Twenty-seven-standard-years?” I guessed.

“A little older. I was born during the Clone Wars. Do you know about those?” I knew that during the Clone Wars Dada had led the Old Republic and I wondered if they knew he was a Sith Lord. 

“Do you have a family Kylo?”

“My family has died out, Princess Em.”

“Well you can share mine and be family with Finn, Rey, Poe, and Hux!”

 

Niobi

 

Ren took my daughter in his arms and I was surprised that Bane let Ren work at Em’s fragile shoulders because that was how he usually cared for her since she generally only responded to him and Sidious, but he nonetheless stood over Ren watching like a bird of prey for error. Sidious was knelt beside Ren at our child’s shoulder holding her hand while her head looked down. “Careful Ren,” Sidious and Bane warned, “She’s so small that too much pressure can break her.”

“Of course,” Ren said and then said to Em, “You are so delicate Princess Em. Does me doing this hurt you? You can say so,” Ren spoke softly but not as softly as Sidious would to her. After a few moments she went limp in Ren’s grasp and reached out for Sidious, who took her limp form and bestowed kisses in her hair. She reached for Ren’s hand. 

“Sorry, Kylo,” she said.

“No, Bijou, you don’t need to be sorry,” Sidious soothed her gently, “Your new friend Kylo just can’t give you the dark side you need.” Ren kissed her forehead.

“I’m not strong enough with the Force to keep you alive like the Emperor,” Ren said having her look at him, “but one day I might be.”  
Em smiled and Sidious let Ren help him carry her to the throne to sit with Sidious and I myself rose and Sidious made room for me on his lap. “Can we go back to the Imperial bed?” Em asked.

“Come,” Sidious stood up and began to walk that way with me and our daughter in his arms.

 

Hux

 

The Emperor took the Empress and Princess Em away and that left me, the ex-scavenger Rey, the new arrival Kylo Ren, and the Sith warriors in the main sitting room. I looked at the new arrival Ren and imagined him to be one who listened to the punk music that was now popular in the Core Worlds in his all black.

I noticed the girl Rey was eyeing Ren out of her peripheral vision but also trying to seem like she wasn’t. In my head I imagined women like the darkness that Ren seemed to present himself with but I assumed Rey wouldn’t fall easily into that like probably every woman Ren knew.

In my background I learned that most females fell in love with power and influence as well as mystery (I had myself attempted relationships with a few of these women out of curiosity and interest to prove my hypothesis) and I found it almost easy to attain whatever a man wishes if he has power behind him.

In the corner of my eye I thought I saw Ren staring at Rey with an intense gaze as she stared off into the distance now. I could call upon the Force to tell me that sizing up was going on with both Rey and Ren and neither wanted it known. 

 

Em

 

Dada said that I did so well with letting Kylo work with me, “I can tell Kylo already loves you,” he said as he sat me in his lap in the Imperial bed and began to brush my curls out gently as Mama sat beside us. Blankets covered me. “But he is so afraid that he’ll hurt you.”

“He said I was delicate, Dada, like you say I’m fragile,” I said as I leaned back, “Although he’s not a Healer like you, Bane, or Plagueis.”

“That’s because we are the only Healers alive and Kylo isn’t a Sith Lord,” he explained to me, “and because Healers are so rare we are the best at what we do. For example; do you remember your surgery, my sweetest? I’m certain that any med droid could have done it but I needed to because I knew I could give you the care you needed. That is why no med droid will ever touch you again.”

“What about Mama? Does she deserve that too?”

“Of course she does, but you see now that your Mama isn’t growing older she can’t get sick or have allergies like you do. If I had been able to, I would have cared for your Mama myself while she carried you and then delivered you when it was time,” he kissed my forehead and I squeezed his hand.

“I wish that had happened, Dada, so we could have all been together,” I said.

“Well we are now, my sweetest, and we along with our staff and other friends will stay that way from now on.”

“Dada did the Old Republic know you were a Sith Lord? Didn’t you lead them in the Clone Wars? Kylo said he was born then.”

“Not many knew, my sweetest. Not many know even now.”

 

Kylo Ren

 

I dropped my gaze from this Rey and I wondered if the Emperor would let me see the Crown Princess. I could not explain my pull to her; in a way it was similar to how I couldn’t figure out why Rey fascinated me (as much as I loathed to admit it to myself). I had never been around younglings much even during my own childhood but for some reason the Crown Princess made me want to be around her and make sure nothing ever hurt her, even though I was afraid the slightest touch on her would kill her.

Rey was staring off into aimless space as I rose to go ask after the frail Crown Princess. As I went to go find one of the Lords of the Sith who watched the Crown Princess I could sense eyes on my back, watching as I moved away. I found Lord Bane easily, “Would Princess Em be allowed visitors at this time?”

“She’s asleep now Ren, I must advise you to let her remain so,” he said. I nodded, as I was in no place at all to argue with a trained Sith Lord and expect victory. I walked back to the main room with the couches and I sat back down. 

Rey was still there, staring into the distance at no particular object, “You care for the Princess.” It was not a question.

“Perhaps,” I said. Is that what this feeling was?

Rey just nodded and then got up and left me sitting on the couch in the room that overlooked a city in the valley below.

 

Luke

 

“Kylo Ren?” I was unfamiliar with the name that the Council had just uttered at the meeting we were having currently where I was consulting. Was this Ren a spy? A bounty hunter? “Who is he? I’ve never heard of him.” I looked out the windows to see Coruscant’s bustle of speeders flying by.

“He’s a bounty hunter trained by Boba Fett, and we have reasons to believe he is in tune with the Force to an extent and he leads a semi-faction called the Knights of Ren,” Obi-Wan was saying, “And we believe he was summoned by the Empress.” 

The projector in the room lit up with the image of a man in his thirties I would guess with long black hair and pale skin with brown eyes. I studied Ren, wondering where he came from.

“Boba Fett?” I knew the name easily, he was the one who had captured Han at Bespin four years earlier. “I know him. What does the Empress want with Fett or his cronies like Ren?”

“That’s what we want to know.”

 

Qui-Gon Jinn

 

As the Council met I watched Anakin at the behest of my former Padawan. Anakin had long hair now with little bits of the blond I remembered. In his nose a cannula was lodged and connected to the silver tank that made sounds as it helped filter the air he breathed. “Ani,” I said and he looked at me, “can you tell me what happened to your lungs?”

“Can you fix them, Qui-Gon?”

“I can’t Ani, I don’t know if the Living Force can heal such injuries. What happened?”

“A volcano.”

“When?” I asked gently, not wanting to upset him. I knew he had fallen into the trap of the darkness much like my Master had and I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable if he did not want to talk of it.

“Before Yavin,” Ani replied, “Before Luke was born.”

“Luke is your son?”

“Yes. He even has the same last name as me. I wonder why Leia doesn’t take Skywalker as a name.”

“Who is she, Leia?”

“Luke’s sister, they are twins you know.”

 

Hux

 

That night as the sun was dipping behind the village below the estate the Imperial family emerged dressed for dinner. I saw Ren rise and kiss the forehead of the loved Crown Princess, who was secure in the Emperor’s arms and she smiled at Ren. The Crown Princess was dressed in a light yellow gown that had long sleeves and flowers sewn into the bodice and her curls were pinned up.

The food was extravagant to say the least and I watched as Princess Em sat with the Emperor and he gave her bites but he himself did not eat. The scavenger Rey was actually in an evening dress and I could see Ren snatch a glance at her when he assumed no one was looking. I smirked.

“I like this stew,” Princess Em said, looking at the Emperor, who kissed the child’s head.

“Eat as much as you like, my Bijou. The energy from what you eat helps you receive the dark side you need from me.”

How, Dada?”

“You need the energy from food to help you function and the more energy you have the easier the dark side can help you. Does that make sense?”

“Oh. Do you know about the dark side, Hux?” she asked me, “It can hypnotize people and save them from dying. I’ve been hypnotized before by it and my Mama was saved from ever dying, can you believe that?”

“No,” I said with just the right amount of incredulousness.

“That’s why I need Dada’s hands,” the child was saying to me, “his hands are magic you see.”

 

Aura Sing

 

Something makes me feel like a dangerous woman.

I deactivated the orange blade that was now mine as if it were some heirloom passed down for generations; it certainly felt good to have a lightsaber in my possession again after all these years. Fett stared at me and actually took a noticeable step sideways. “Where’d you get that?” I could trace his gaze to the weapon.

“I used to be a Jedi long before I hated them, you know, so it’s not like I don’t have contacts. But this I actually got from Vorena,” I explained to my one-time-protégé. He was dressed in a green suit much like the color of his hunting armor. He was sipping sweet wine as the night in the Imperial city ascended. 

“How the hell did someone like Vorena obtain a Jedi weapon?”

“Perhaps she killed one and took it from him. The Jedi are far from invulnerable, Fett. Remember, that was one of the first things I taught you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions on Reylo? I've never written these characters together so I'd love thoughts!


End file.
